Our new family
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Gordon and Penelope have been together for a while now, but when something occurs that makes them both rethink their life together. Rated M for birth.
1. Moving in

**_I've finally had time to update this one, hoping to do more chapters soon, as I don't feel like it was finished. _**

**_———————————————————_**

Moving in

It was 10 am in the morning and Gordon had officially moved off the island to live with lady Penelope as his wife.  
Virgil dropped Gordon off at the manor in TB2.

"Were here if you need us or get kicked out," Alan said sniggering.

"Hilarious Alan, hope you won't miss my pranks," Gordon said knocking on the door to the manor.

The door opened, "Mr Gordon, sir welcome to your long life home,"

"Thanks Parker." Gordon stepped into the manor, "Your first order from me is get me a fudge milkshake please,"

"I'm afraid not, you have to have permission first from Lady Penelope for your order,"

Sherbet came down licking Gordon's flip flop excitedly.

Then Penny came down the stairs, "Parker, grab Gordon the milkshake please."

Penny walked with Gordon to their bedroom and he started unpacking. Their bedroom was the biggest out of the house, it was a master room which had it's own en suite. Everything was pink in the bedroom from the wallpaper to the carpet and the bed.

Penny slipped her slippers off and got into her bed. "Um Gordon, I don't know if this is the right time to tell but I'm pregnant,"

"What!, how?, I've slept with you twice," Penny looked disheartened, "Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that, but I am excited for us though,"

"Yeah me too."

Gordon had always wanted to be the first one out of his brothers to be a dad. However, he didn't get much experience when looking after his brothers as he was the second youngest and his parents didn't let him do a lot except play with Alan. When he heard that his wife was expecting he felt a rush of adrenaline and joy go through his body. Decorating the nursery would be his favorite bit as him and Penny could choose the colours together that they both wanted and knowing he had Parker to help them with chores make it easier but obliviously his opinion mattered.

Once Gordon got settled in he rung his brothers and Alan had answered the phone. He was expecting that grandma was coming round anytime soon with a cake that she handmade but she wasn't in the picture when he rung.

Alan was sat on the sofa, "Hey bro, feel like you've been gone forever,"

"I've only been gone a hour, you miss me already,"

Alan nodded, "It's really quite without you around,"

Virgil, Scott and Kayo got appeared on the hologram,"Virgil, Scott, Kayo how are you guys doing?"

All three of them took a seat on the sofa."We're doing fine, we're still trying to find someone to pilot 4 though," Scott said sitting next to Alan bringing him in for a brotherly hug.

"Your replacing me!" Gordon infuriated pouting through the hologram. "But TB4 is my baby,"

Scott gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, Kayo is the in the running line for it, how's your wife doing?,"

"She surprised me this morning, is John around I want him to hear this too,"

John suddenly appeared on his hologram, "Yep I'm here,"

"I'm going to be a father,"

John lent back as he was floating in TB5, "This isn't one of your pranks is it Gordon,"

"No John, look I'll show you the scan she got today before I got here," Gordon put the hologram on the bed leaving it to hover over the picture of his baby.

"Congrats, you will be a prankster of a father," Scott said and Gordon laughed.

Penny sat next to Gordon and got into the hologram picture when she heard Kayo starting to talk.

"Penny I heard that you are expecting, if you need any help I'm always free,"

Penny smiled, "Thanks Kayo, I'll keep that in mind."

Gordon closed the channel and Penny ran a hand through his hair, "Your milkshake should be coming in minute I just heard Parker put the blender on,"

"I won't complain if it's not as good as the one I make." Penny laughed gazing into his eyes then spotted Parker which broke her connection with him.

"Thanks Parker," Gordon said, his voice implying that he came in at the wrong time.

Back on the island everyone had expressed their feelings on how much they wanted to be a uncle. Alan was the most excited as he was the youngest but didn't really have much experience when becoming a uncle, he thought it would be simple like any teenager would but nothing is ever easy.

"Wow, I can't believe Gordon is the first one of us to be having a kid, I always thought it would be me or Virgil,"

"I do," Virgil chuckled, "He's had a crush on her since he met her, we knew this was coming some time soon."

John reappeared on the hologram, "Scott give him some credit and you should never underestimate him,"

Scott sighed, "I know," he glanced over at his shoulder, "But don't you think he's a little young he's only 18 and Penny's like 20 something,"

Virgil put a hand on his thigh catching his attention. "Scott, you don't need to baby him anymore he's an adult."

Scott stood up, "Anyway we have a rescue mission to do, it's in the New Zealand trench sea, we will need TB4, so someone needs to pilot it,"

"I could always do it, I know what to do," Kayo said as she went to suit up.

Virgil slouched back down into his seat next to Scott, "Sounds good Kayo, let us know when you're done."

The mission was a simple one just rescuing a few scuba diving kids from the trench sea. It was about an hour later and Kayo finished the mission. She grabbed a drink in the kitchen before heading to her bedroom.

She shut the door quietly knowing that her brothers were asleep, "Simple mission done, just had a long journey home," she said as she jumped back into bed hugging her pillow with Scott next to her.

"How was the mission?" Scott asked facing her in the bed.

"It was just a few 10 year old kids who got stuck and I just had to use the grapples to pull their sub out." Scott wrapped his arms round her. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't, I was waiting for you to come,"

"Just wish I had Gordon around to help," Kayo said as she went to sleep when Scott released his arms from her.


	2. Shopping and seeing a old friend

Baby shopping 

It was halfway through Penny's pregnancy and she had wanted to go baby shopping with Kayo as she had more experience than she did. Kayo had rented a car as she insisted on pacific shops that had the best stuff for new born's.

Penny got in the car wearing jeans and a long pink jumper. "Thank you for taking me Kayo, I hear that you have a great taste for clothes,"

"Well I'm here wearing trousers and a sweatshirt so I can say the same,"

"Where are we going to first?"

"It's called boo-coo it's a pretty posh shop, and it's up your market,"

As they entered the shop, it was full of brightened clothes and toys for all the ages. Penny pulled out a list.

"We need a bouncer, diapers, cots, toys and few other things,"  
Penny pulled out a toy off the shelf, "What about this Olaf toy for her..?"

"Her?" Kayo asked.

Penny laughed nervously blushing, "Surprise, we're having a girl, but you can't tell anyone especially Gordon because he doesn't know, as I want to tell him at the baby shower,"

Kayo carried on walking down the aisle, "Since you're having a girl, I found this pink flowery bouncer for her,"

Penny looked at the price, "Geese 100, I don't have all the money in the world Kayo,"

"But surely you have a budget right,"

"Yeah but not just to spend it on one thing,"

They wandered into the clothes section of the baby store, "Ooh Kayo this is cute," Penny said as she pulled out a leopard dress with boots and put it in her trolley.

After about an hour of shopping they filled up a shopping trolley, payed and headed to the next shop.

"Where are we going next?"

"It's called little people's success it's about a 15 minute drive," Kayo said as pulled out of the car park.

"You want to get a drink when we are there?"

"Sure, it will be on the house,"

"Thanks Penny."

When they got to the shop Kayo went to sit down on a 2 seated table.

Penny sat down opposite Kayo, "Why did you decide to have a kid, anyway?"

"Me and Gordon has always wanted one but this time it was an accident, we would wait till we were married but hasn't happened yet,"

Kayo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What do you mean it hasn't happened?"

Penny thought for a second, "We've had a lot of arguments lately since he moved in,"

Kayo took a sip from her coffee, "On what?"

"Food, chores and I don't think he realizes what he has gotten his self into,"

Kay smirked, "Yeah Gordon has a fussy appetite, but everyone who will be a first-time father won't know what they are doing,"

"Yeah true." Penny pushed herself back slightly out of the chair, "Kayo we better go, it's getting late, the shops are closing soon." Kayo nodded as she got up.

After they had nearly come to the end they walked round to the last aisle where they bumped into one of Penny's old friends.

"Clara!" Penny tapped her shoulder who was stood with her back to her.

Clara gave her a gentle hug, "Penny, congrats girl. How many months are you?"

"About 5 months now, this is Kayo one of my closest friends and Kayo this is Clara, she is one of my old friends from college,"

Kayo shook Clara's hand and smiled.

Kayo's first impressions of Clara was she dressed similar to Penny. She had dark brown curly hair wearing a black and white spotty dress looking like she was in her 20's.

The store colleague told them that they had 5 minutes till they closed the store. So they quickly added the baby stuff to Penny's tab and got it delivered the next day.

"Did you want to come for a quick catch up Clara?"

Clara smiled, "Sure Penny,"

Penny turned to Kayo who felt like she was being left out. "Is it okay Kayo, if we go in your rental car?"

Kayo shrugged, "We don't really have a choice as we came here in mine,"

"I mean the 2 of us can always go in mine If you want,"

Kayo gave Clara a nasty look, "I'll think all 3 of us will fit in my car fine thanks Clara!"

As all three of them headed into the car, Penny sat next to Kayo in the front and Clara in the back, every noun and then Kayo checked back in her mirror where she kept giving dirty looks to Clara. It was awkwardly silent all the way back to the manor. Penny was thinking that maybe asking her round wasn't a good idea as so far her and Kayo haven't got on.

Once all 3 of them pulled up into the manor Kayo and Clara went to hang their coats up on the rack while Penny went into the kitchen to find Gordon snacking in the fridge.

"Gordon!"

"Hey wifey," Gordon said as he kissed her.

"What are you eating you smell like celery sticks?, you know you supposed to be on a diet after that argument with Scott,"

"I can treat myself every noun and then," Penny rolled her eyes as Gordon headed upstairs into their bedroom and waved to Kayo.

Afterwards Penny brought some tea and cake out, Clara sat next to her with Kayo.

"So Clara, what have you been doing all these years then?" Penny asked as she poured out her guests tea.

"I went to a university for 2 years studying literature and getting a bachelors degree to become an accountant which is what I do now," Clara picked the cup up from the saucer, "What about you?"

"Well you know I organize and attend events and do a lot charity work,"

"What about you Kayo?" Clara asked as she drank her tea.

"Um, I'm a lawyer." Kayo darted her eyes at Penny hesitant on what she just said but a lawyer was the best he could think of.

Clara choked on her drink, "A lawyer, well you certainly don't look like it,"

Kayo narrowed her eyebrows and walked into the kitchen not wanting to say anymore in case she blew her cover.

Penny put her cup of tea down. "Excuse me a second Clara, I have some business to deal with." She followed Kayo in the kitchen second guessing her judgment of the situation.

"So what do you think of Clara?" Kayo closed her com and lean't on the sink.

She shrugged, "She's nice I guess, she judges people straight away though,"

"Kayo!" Penny gave Kayo a angry look.

Kayo jumped at her deep voice as she had never heard her tone like that before. "Just an honest opinion Pen, those hormones seem to be kicking in."

Penny pouted crossing her arms, "She's my only friend left, so please don't make me lose my last one," Kayo smiled as she and Penny walked back to the living room to see Clara slam the door shut.

"Thanks Kayo!"

Penny went out the front door to see Clara sat on the edge of the last step and joined her.

Penny put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but could be better, your friend is a little lair though,"

Penny turned her head in confusion trying to act innocent, "A liar?"

"Yeah she popped up in the news this morning about a rescue and it said that she works for International rescue,"

"Oh.." Penny looked down and away,

"And I know you work with them as well Penny or shall I say Lady Penelope,"

Knowing this would come up sometime today was something she couldn't prepare herself for especially not having the boys there to back her up, but Kayo had a similar story.

Kayo came walking out and joined the girls. "Clara, Hey look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to say that you judged me behind your back,"

Clara exhaled taking a breath of fresh air, "It's okay many people say it actually, but next time you should have just said it to my face," She smiled at Kayo. "Kayo I recognised you and Penny that you work for international rescue by the way."

Kayo looked behind her as she started to walk off. She knew she would be in trouble with her brothers that she had found out and broke a promise.

"How?"

Clara showed her the video on her phone. It was from a mission where she had to use TB4 to rescue kids who were scuba diving.

Kayo didn't respond directly. "I better get going," she said.

Clara collected her stuff, "Yeah me too,"

"Kayo, are you able to take me back, I don't have a lift as I left my parents to pick up my car."

"Sure," Kayo said smiling.

Penny said bye to both of them as they both got into Kayo's rented car dropping Clara off first then she drove back to the island. When she got back the time there was a 2 hour time difference so it was nearly night time on the island. She went to see Scott who was sat playing the piano.

Kayo wrapped her arms round Scott, "In a good mood?"

"Yeah, just finished a batch of my cookies, how was shopping with Penny?"

"It was good, Penny's guest recognised me and her,"

Scott stopped playing, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything it was mostly Penny who did all the talking. She literally took all the blame for it." Kayo said yawning releasing her hands from Scott. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"I'll join you later." Scott turned back to the piano connecting a channel to the manor with the hologram laid on the base.

"Hi Scott, did Kayo get home alright? she had a lot of caffeine before she left."

"Yeah she did, thanks for what you did today."

"No problem I made your family a oath and that's my job." Scott smiled as he closed the channel while continuing playing till he eventually had enough.


	3. Baby shower

Baby shower

It was 9 am in the morning when Penelope and Gordon was led in their bedroom together. They were both exhausted as Penny had been having contractions throughout the night, Gordon had to help her with husband duties and having nightmares knowing that this baby could come sooner was the worst on his mind.

"Gordon, you know when this baby comes you have to be responsible for it for the rest of your life,"

"Yeah I know, you're not underestimating me are you?" Gordon turned his head to Penny.

Penny kissed him on the cheek, "No of course not honey."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Parker opened the door, "M'lady, all your stuff has arrived from the shopping trip yesterday,"

"Thank you Parker, can you bring it up please and I'm sure Gordon will help you put it together,"

Parker came up with the cot, diapers, the baby bath and some clothes.

"Do you want me to leave the bouncer downstairs m'lady?,"

"Yes please Park..,"

Gordon grabbed her by the arm, "Are you okay Penny?"

She backed down on the bed slowly, "Yeah it's just a contraction," Penny rested her hand on her belly exhaling, "I think I better let you boys put the cot together,"

"How long have you been having them for?"

"Since yesterday but they are getting closer together,"

"We better plan this baby shower quickly then."

Gordon and Parker put the cot together and put it next back to their bed with the nappies and the clothes in the draws. Then Penny and Gordon went downstairs to the dining room while Parker went to do his duties with Sherbet.

"Gosh it's getting harder for me to get down the stairs now," Penny said gripping the hand rail tightly and Gordon linking arms to her on the other hand.

Once they got downstairs and onto the sofa, they started planning for the shower.

Penny led down resting her feet on Gordon's stomach, "Hey, I'm not a footstool!"

Penny stared directly at him, "Try carrying a another human being inside of you."

Gordon groaned. "Stupid hormones," Penny kicked him in the stomach telling him to be quiet. "We will definitely invite everyone on the island as I don't think I know anyone else,"

"Not even any friends from WASP or your swimming team,"

Gordon shook his head, "Nah they don't even know that we are together and plus I haven't seen them in a long long time,"

"Well then it looks like only about 10 people will come then,"

"What about your side of the family?"

"Well I don't have any family really except great aunt Sylvia and obviously Parker,"

"We should have it here at the manor, so it should fit everyone in and tomorrow sounds good at 2 pm,"

Penny thought a moment, "It feels a bit rushed don't you think,"

"This baby could come next week Penny we don't have a lot of time." Gordon said as he walked out of the living room. Penny rested on the sofa trying to catch up with sleep.

* * *

It was the day of the baby shower and Penny went to set up all the food and the drinks in the front room, she started first decorating the front room with banners and balloons.

Penny hung up the last banner, "How's it looking Parker?"

Parker turned around, "Great m'lady, I can't wait for a new little one to run around the mansion," he said after setting up the table for the name book to go on.

Penny laughed, "I'm sure you will love it Parker,"

Gordon came walking in with the cake and the name book.

"Nice work Pen, it's a bit gender pacific don't you think,"

Penny run her knuckle down Gordon's cheek, "I haven't done the other side yet, just put the cake on the bench with the book next to it please." Gordon nodded.

On the island Kayo and Scott were given the job of making sure that the gender reveal balloon was done correctly.

Scott went to open the envelope to see the gender but Kayo took the envelope out of his hands. "Don't look, I don't want you to know,"

Scot head snapped up, "Why?,"

"Because you still have your brother pack to tell each other everything,"

"Ok then, but do you know," Scott said as he sat on the bed.

"I know because Penny told me by accident the other day, that's why she asked me do this."

"Does anyone else know?" Scott said as he straightened up on the bed.

"No, so please say nothing until this afternoon." Kayo kissed his cheek. "Close your eyes babe."

Kayo smiled as she saw the gender putting the correct colour confetti into the balloon and hid the envelope under her bed.

"Okay, you can open." Scott removed his hand from his eyes. Kayo helped him to his feet and linked arms out heading towards the house where the remaining family members were.

At the Manson Penelope was doing the finishing touches when aunt Sylvia let herself in.

"Hello, is anyone in?" Sylvia said as she popped her head round the door.

Penny stepped closer towards the door as she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Great aunt Sylvia, you're a bit early the party doesn't start till 2 pm,"

Sylvia went to put the present in the corner. "Yeah, I know Penelope but I wanted to get a first look at things, you need any help?"

"No, but you can put a name in the book if you want." Sylvia walked over the section where the book was and wrote a name in it.

Gordon came down the stairs wearing a black polo shirt and jeans. "What are you doing here early?" he said pointing a finger at Sylvia.

"Gordon! Don't be rude," Penny announced.

"Sorry, Great aunt Sylvia how nice to see you,"

"Nice to see you too Gordon, it doesn't hurt to be a bit early does it,"

"Of course not the more the merrily." He gestured as he started walking into the kitchen.

Penny grabbed Gordon by the sleeve, "I'll talk to you later."

About 30 minutes later Kayo and the boys arrived coming in TB2. Alan knocked on the door and Penelope let the boys in and Kayo went in for a hug carrying the balloon.

"Grandma will be here a little later she's just tidying up on the island from lunch,"

"Ah ok, Kayo you can just set the balloon up on the landing stairs please." Penny said as Kayo went upstairs.

Alan scanned his eyes round the crowd, "Where's Gordon?"

"He's still in the kitchen doing god knows what." Penny laughed as she saw Alan had darted off to the kitchen pushing past all his brothers.

Alan opened the door, "What are you doing Gordon?" Gordon jumped at his brothers sound of his high-pitched voice.

"Geese, Al. Thought you were Scott." Alan pulled his head out of the fridge door to see what he was munching on.

"Celery sticks, seriously bro." Gordon nodded in sorrow. "Even i'm not aloud them anymore."

John was lent on the door frame. "What are you guys up to?"

Both Alan and Gordon froze with half a mouth full of a packet of celery sticks in their mouth. "Definitely not eating celery sticks that's for sure." Alan and Gordon both laughed nervously.

John raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "Get out before I tell Scott, your both be in trouble especially you Alan." They both walked out in with their middle brother following them.

Once Grandma has gotten to the party, Penny and Gordon both pulled the string to reveal the gender. Where pink confetti come out showing it was a girl. Then everyone started clapping and cheering taking photos.

"That's why you hid the blue decorations in the bedrooms," Penny nodded and they both kissed passionately.

"Looks like your instincts were right Gordon. I thought you would of got the hint by now." he smiled at her then looked down at the pink confetti on the floor.

Sylvia went up to hug Penny, "Oh congrats hon, I can't wait to extend the family even more."

"Right then shall we get on with the presents," Penny said as she sat down to open a present.

Gordon walked over to the sofa where all his brothers had helped them self to the drinks, "Hey Brothers do you want to play pool,"

"Yeah sure Gordon, but don't you want to stay for the presents," Alan said.

"No not really, it kinda a tradition to let the women open the presents while the men go off I think,"

"You think?" Gordon nodded. "If you get it wrong it you be your fault." John said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"So it's kinda like not seeing a wedding dress until the day of the wedding," Virgil asked as he stretched.

"Exactly."

The boys all got up and went to the man cave which had a pool table in the middle of the room. It was in the cellular room beneath the floors, which they had to have a Creighton ward swipe card to gain access to.

Upstairs penny opened a present that was wrapped the best, "Aww thanks Kayo and say thanks to the boys too wherever they are,"

"Yeah, it seemed to have gone pretty quiet quickly, I suspect there spending some brother time elsewhere."

In the man cave downstairs in the mansion the boys were busy playing a game of pool but first they took a look round the place.

"Why didn't we know about this cellular down here's sooner? We've know Penny since me and Virgil were teens." Scott smiled as he spotted the bar. "Gordon, you have your own mini bar, wow you have tequila, Virgil, Gordon, John shots?"

"No thanks Scott I can't I'm flying back, but the rest of you go ahead," Virgil said as he cued.

"I will though," Kayo said leaning on the side of the door and blowing a bubble from her gum.

Scott gave the drink to Kayo as she gulped it down, then she took cue out of Virgil's hand and cued getting a whole in one.

Kayo threw the cue onto the pool table and started to walk out but stopped at the frame of the door, "Oh and by the way, Penny is looking for you Gordon it's a bit rude to leave your wife out there by herself,"

Gordon sighed pulling a frown. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

Scott spotted Alan sat on the stool just before the pool table not looking himself. "Anything you want to talk about Al?"

Alan laid his head on Scott's looking at the bottle of tequila he had in his hand. "Sorry Al, no can do, your not even 18 yet."

Virgil popped a bottle of scotch for Alan giving it to him, "Here, if grandma gets mad just blame it on me."

Alan's face lit up with delight. "Thank you Virgil."

Scott gave his brother a dirty look crossing his arms, "We need to talk later Virgil." Virgil rolled his eyes and carried on with the game he was winning.

"Hey bro, have you got any names yet for the baby girl?"

"Yeah John, we got girl names like Tiffany, Bryony and Danielle but my favourite is Margret,"

"Margaret is a different name, I don't know anyone called that,"

"Yeah Margaret Tracy, I like that."

"Ahem," Penny coughed leaning on the side of the door with grandma behind her.

Gordon put down the cue, "Oh hey Penny, how is it going up there?" He went up to her for a kiss but Penny denied it.

Penny took a powerful step next to them, "How's it going! It would be better if you were here, so I wouldn't have to answer lots of questions from our guests alone,"

Grandma stepped into the light in front of Penelope. "Gordon, when you become a father you can't leave the baby like your doing to Penny,"

Gordon exhaled putting the empty glass into the sink. "I know that grandma, I better go then, but thanks for the game fellows."

About 10 minutes later Gordon went back downstairs to see how was the party was going on and bumped into Parker.

"Parker!"

"Where have you been master Gordon?"

"Um downstairs,"

"What drinking tequila in your mini bar while playing pool?"

"No!" Penny pulled Gordon away from the conversation to speak to Sylvia.

"Great aunt Sylvia, you wanted to ask Gordon a question,"

"Gordon, do you know how to change a diaper?"

"No not really, I only really changed Alan's diaper like twice when he was little,"

"Hey-," Alan said.

"It's true Al," Scott said rubbing Alan's back.

"Anyway if you want, I do a class on a Saturday morning with parents your age on that, if you want to come,"

"Thanks, we will think about it," Gordon said turning his back to the food table.

Virgil was the last one to come down the stairs after the game of pool, he joined Gordon who was sat on the food table.

"You're not in trouble with your wife yet?"

He picked up a sausage roll, "Nah I think she is too bloated to really care,"

Virgil picked up a pen, twirling it trying to decide a decent name for the book. "You gonna put one down?" Virgil nodded as Gordon watched over him.

Alan wandered over and put a name in the book. "Ah very originally Alan, Halley."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Have you chosen of a god parent yet?"

Gordon shook his head as all 3 of them walked back towards the sofa's, "Nope, we haven't even thought about that yet."

"Right, I think we better go it's getting late," Grandma said as she stood up from the sofa and gathered everyone in.

Scott grabbed his and Kayo's black leather jacket, putting it on for her. "I can't wait for our baby shower Scott,"

Scott smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I know Kayo, I can't either."

"Where's Penny and Gordon, I want to say goodbye to them?," Grandma tapped Penny on the shoulder after realising she was back to back with her, "Penny!" Penny turned around startled, "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you dear,"

"Oh hi grandma, off now are you as you guys are the only ones left here,"

"Yeah we all are I think, Sylvia went about 10 minutes ago, we don't want to take up anymore of your precious time alone before the baby arrives," Grandma winked at her where Penny smiled back.

Gordon joined his wife squeezing her hand, "Are you guys off already?"

"Yes Gordon," Alan sighed.

"Kayo thanks for helping with the gender reveal balloon," Penny said as Kayo nodded. "Anytime,"

They all walked towards the door, "Bye," all 7 of them said it as they walked out the door.

In TB2 Alan was closest to grandma munching on the celery sticks he had got from the manors kitchen.

Grandma got closer to Alan getting a whiff of a unusual substance, "Why do you smell like Scotch Alan, did someone give you a bottle without my permission," Alan blushed pink looking at John sat on the other side of him.

Scott who was sat next to Virgil as the co-pilot whispered, "Look's like someone got there before I did." Virgil groaned while Scott laughed.

"It's just a new cologne I'm trying out." Alan nervously said looking at the floor.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "It was me grandma, I gave it to him he was the only one who wasn't drinking in the pool room and I felt bad for him."

Grandma crossed her arms, frowning and looked at Alan puppy dog eyeing her. "Virgil your punishment will be room unless its an emergency and oven cleaning for a week." Scott and Kayo both laughed, then received a glare from Grandma and Alan with Virgil rocking both of their chairs.

Scott grinned crossing his arms and legs, "Hey! you can't rock my chair, I'm your co-pilot until Gordon wants TB4 back."

Virgil pulled his birds thrusters as they went faster. "If gonna keep acting like this, I can ask John instead I'm sure he would love the job."

John leant back on his chair putting his feet on the dashboard, "I would take it any day Virgil."

Virgil ignored Kayo blabbing on, "I'm landing now, Kayo stop your babble mouth I can't think. Scott if your gonna be co-pilot can you at least give me coordinates on the landing strip please."

"Fine." Scott gave him the coordinates and Virgil landed safely into the island.

After the baby shower had ended Parker finished tidying up and Penny launched herself onto her bed along with Gordon.

"Don't launch yourself onto the bed too hard you don't want to hurt it,"

Penny put her hand on top of his, "I can't believe we are having a girl,"

Gordon let go of her and wrapped his arms round her, "I know, I can't wait,"

Penny kissed him and flicked the night light out next to her as she pulled the duvet up. "Night Gordon,"

Gordon rested his hand on the fetus, "Night penny and baby girl."


	4. Hospital

Hospital

The com rang on his bed side table to where the hologram showed up of John. "Gordon, we need you on a mission as we have found no one to drive TB4 yet,"

Gordon jumped out of the bed buttoning his shirt up, "Yeah John was it?,"

"It's a sub stuck under a ray of sea slug," John said as he got up the map.

"Can I go?" Gordon asked Penny who just opened her eyes.

Penny shook her head, "No, Gordon this baby could come any day now, I don't want to be stuck in a hospital by myself,"

"You have Parker," Gordon pointed out.

Penny rolled her eyes frowning while Gordon was begging her to go, "Fine go but you will regret it,"

"Okay,"

"Virgil is outside waiting in TB2," John said as Gordon kissed Penny slamming the door behind him and ran into TB2.

Gordon took his seat in the co-pilot chair in the front next to his brother, "Hey Virg,"

Virgil sifted his eye contact to his co-pilot aboard his thunderbird, "Hey squid, how's Penny?"

"She's been having contractions regularly, so the baby could be coming soon,"

"That sounds good I'll be a uncle for the first time,"

Gordon rested a hand on Virgil's shoulder, "Yep Virg you will and the best one,"

Virgil smiled, "Are you hinting i'm going to be the godfather."

Gordon placed his arms under his head and blinked, "You'll have to wait and see bro."

Scott opened the channel so that Gordon could see they were there too. "By the way me and John can hear,"

Gordon blushed, "Sorry guys."

As Gordon got dropped off into the sea closest to the ray of slugs in TB4, he started the mission.

Back at the manor, Penny went to stand up from her bed after catching up on sleep while Gordon was out.

Penny opened the door and shouted to the Parker down the stairs, "Uh Parker when your water breaks does it mean that water runs down your leg,"

"I don't know my lady."

Penny opened her com and connected a channel to the island knowing that Kayo was alone on the island. "Penny to Kayo,"

Kayo sat up from the sofa, "Penny are you okay, you rarely ring the emergency line,"

Penny took a deep breath and tried to explain what happened, "Long story short Kayo, water is running down my leg,"

Kayo sprung up from her seat, "Your water has broke Penny, where's Parker and Gordon?"

"Parker went to sort out Bertie and Gordon is out on a mission,"

"Okay, I'm on my way just relax and don't move," Kayo closed the channel as Penny sat back on her bed.

Penny tried to cross her ankles which were numb, "I knew Gordon shouldn't of gone out on that mission," she said to herself fluffing her pillow.

As Kayo got to the mansion, she helped Penny into FAB1.

"Have you got a hospital bag?"

Penny shook her head, "No we meant to do that today,"

"Ok, I'll pack some diapers, clothes and snacks with toiletries, I'll be back in a minute," Kayo said as she ran back into the mansion.

Five minutes past when Kayo came back.

"What took you so long?"

Kayo put the bag into the passenger seat, "I was trying to find everything and getting past Bertie was the most difficult bit," Kayo got into the driver seat, "How do I drive FAB1?"

"Use the right pedal to speed up and left to ow..."

"Now it will be learn on the job," Kayo pulled round the statue head, "Whoa." "Sorry about the statue. I have alerted John about the situation, he's getting in contact with the local hospital."

"Whoa, Kayo!"

Kayo took her com hand off the steering wheel, "Kayo to John, have we got permission to drive in?"

"Yeah there's a space in zone E by the labour department. Have you told Gordon yet?,"

Kayo shook her head, "No we haven't,"

"Okay I'll notify him. Try not to break anything else Kayo." Kayo rolled her eyes closing the channel.

In TB5 in space John tried to contact Gordon, "John to TB4,"

Gordon appeared on his hologram, "Hey John, I got a sight on the casualties,"

"Okay, Penny is in labour, she's gone to the south east New Zealand hospital,"

He let go of the sea slug, "What!, how long ago?"

"Estimated time 10 minutes ago, Kayo is there with her,"

"I want to finish this mission now and get to the hospital ASAP,"

Virgil shook his head, "Gordon you can't, we're in the middle of a life or death mission here one wrong move and these people could die."

"I hate to say this little brother but this is more important right now," Scott said.

"No Scott, my wife is my number one priority," Gordon said as he shifted the gear to go faster.

Scott looked at his brothers disappointed face over the com, "No, these people are your priority, Penny is in safe hands,"

"Bro, you can't do this, I know you want to be with her but, like Scott said she is with Kayo,"

"FAB," Gordon said disappointingly blinkling back his tears while thinking he could miss the birth of his first baby.

"Now let's finish this mission with a good ending," Scott smiled through the com at his younger brothers.

At the hospital Penny was led in the bed with a gown on fluffed up pillows with Kayo stood next to her. The room was small with an ensuite bathroom, where the bed was in the middle with baby pictures on the wall and was painted a neutral colour.

"How are you feeling?" Penny asked Kayo who seemed shocked on the question she just got asked.

"What me, you are in pain." Kayo started unpacking Penny's snacks that she had requested with her toiletries in the bathroom.

"I know but you came here in the middle of a life or death mission,"

Kayo shrugged, "The boys can handle it this isn't the first time they have been alone and your about to give birth."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The nurse came in with a clipboard and pen in her hand and approached the bed, "Hi Penny, how is everything going?"

Penny rubbed her hands around her belly where it hurt the most, "I'm in a lot of pain, my contractions are coming every 2 to 3 minutes,"

"Is the father going to be here for the birth?"

"Yes hopefully," she looked at Kayo who looked away not knowing what to say.

The nurse put her blue gloves on as she checked Penny's dilation, "Are you wanting a natural birth or c-section?"

"Natural birth,"

The nurse nodded her head, "Your 6cm dilated and I'll check back in the next couple of hours, let me know if you need anything,"

"Kayo can you check to see how Gordon is getting on please," Penny asked.

"Sure," Kayo went sat down on the armed chair and got her com out.

"Kayo to TB4,"

It took a few minutes to answer, where Virgil answered instead.

"Kayo, is everything okay,"

"Yeah where's Gordon?"

"He's still deep down in the sea, but we've lost contact with him,"

Penny gulped as she heard what Virgil said. "He's where?,"

"Penny, don't worry we will find him,"

Kayo shut her com so she wouldn't worry her any more and bit her lip in staggeration.

On the rescue mission all the boys had lost contact with Gordon, he was in the deep sea so it was expected that they would lose contact but not for over an hour.

"Gordon come in are you there, come in bro."

There was a burst of silence. Everyone held their breath.

Gordon coughed unbearably. "Hey, is the baby here yet,

"No, what happened?" Virgil asked anxiously flying closer to where he showed up on the scanner.

"I hit a solid rock I think by another ship, I don't really remember much,"

"Do you remember that your wife is in labour?

"Labour, what's labour?"

Scott put his palms to his forehead, "Oh no,"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "You knew when a lady gives birth to a baby, the birds and bees,"

"Yeah, I'm only kidding Scott." Gordon smirked and turned the key to turn his engine on in Tb4. "Just wanted to hear you say that Virgil." Virgil groaned.

Gordon sat firmly in the front seat of TB4 waving to the passengers behind him. While Scott leant back in his chair in relief.

"Can you pick me up please Virgil?"

"Sorry Gordo, I don't remember how to pick you up, you will swim home," Virgil said laughing.

"Hey it was a joke, plus I need to get to my wife,"

"Ok, lifting you up now just don't move."

Back at the hospital Penny was hooked onto machines as she was nearly fully dilated and Grandma had arrived back from the canteen.

"Kayo any news on Gordon?" Penny asked.

"Um he hit a rock and lost his memory, I don't know anymore, but he should be here soon so don't panic,"

"Oh gosh,"

The door widened open.

"Penny," Gordon said as he hugged his wife who was currently pale and had a swollen belly.

As they broke from the hug, "Gordon, how's your memory?"

"Oh fine, it was only a joke," Penny gave him a nasty look but didn't feel like arguing.

Kayo tapped Gordon's shoulder, "We will be outside if you need us," Kayo added taking Grandma with her. Gordon nodded as they walked out.

Gordon slipped off the bed and sat next to his wife looking at the vital machine, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

Penny smiled and nodded, "Nearly fully dilated and I caught up with sleep while you were out."

She took a sniff to Gordons clothes, "You still smell like sea slug, did you not have a shower before you came?"

Gordon chuckled taking her hand, "Didn't have time, Virgil dropped me straight here, him and Scott went home with Alan saving popcorn watching a film."

Suddenly the vitals machine started beeping and a bunch of nurses ran in.

A nurse pushed Gordon out of the way. "Penny your blood pressure is dropping which means the baby could be stressed, this baby is coming sooner than we planned,"

"Am I going to the theatre now?"

"Yes you are Penny," the nurse replied.

"Gordon are you coming in?" Penny asked to him who just dusted himself off and walked closer to her bed.

"As long I don't see the front bit or needles I'll will be fine,"

"But your cutting the cord," Penny said to Gordon who froze wide eyed at her. "He'll do it, right Gordon as this is your most important role in this pregnancy." He just nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you an IV drip which should numb the your bottom half for you as you won't feel any pain," the nurse sternly said adding the medicine bag onto the rack.

Once the IV was in Penny left arm she grabbed Gordon by the arm, "You better not faint or i'll tell Scott that you never stopped eating celery sticks since you moved in."

"All right, we will go in now," the nurse said collecting all the equipment that was left in room.

Gordon held the side of the bed as he touched the Penny's lips, "Love you,"

"You too," Penny smiled as she kissed Gordon.

Once Gordon was giving the scrubs he joined her in the operating room, he sat by her head comforting her as there was a screen between them and Penny's stomach so they couldn't see anything only hear it. Gordon flinched a couple of times when he felt Penny's hand grip onto his tightly but wanted to stay strong for her.

Kayo and Grandma were sat in the hospital canteen after getting coffee. Kayo was sat stirring her coffee unthinkably until she spotted that grandma had joined her.

Kayo sighed and looked up to who sat next to her, "I hope nothing went wrong while we weren't there, she refused her pain relief,"

Grandma put her hand on top of Kayo's, "Don't think about it Kayo, I'm just super excited as I finally get to be a nanny," Sally said excitedly stirring her coffee either faster.

Kayo gulped her coffee down. "And I say the same to you. I think it's stirred enough." She got up and headed back to the room leaving grandma alone.


	5. Home

Home time 

After nearly 2 hours in the theatre Gordon was still sat uncomfortably on a chair behind his wife's head. It was one of the most uncomfortable settings for him, after being told his mother had passed away in an avalanche and nearly killing his second older brother.

The nurse started walking towards the back of Penny. "Here Gordon,"

Gordon took his crying daughter out of the nurses hand and pressed a light kiss to her. "She is so cute," he says. "I can't believe we made her."

"You still have to do your job yet." The nurse gave him a pair of special scissors, "Cut the cord then, just there," she said pointing to it.

His baby's eyes were chocolate brown and squinty from when she opened them for the first time and her hair was a lot like Penny's very few thin golden blonde locks. Penny lifted her hands slightly then lowered her arms receiving her first born from her husband and stroked her knuckles against her cheeks, smiling. The baby then got took to be weighed, wrapped in a starch pink blanket to give back to Penny while Gordon went to get his brothers, Kayo and Grandma in the waiting room while Penny got wheeled back to her room.

In the waiting room, all the boys were sat waiting for the news for the arrival of the new Tracy family member. Grandma was sat opposite the youngest while Kayo and Scott were sat cuddling with each other, with Virgil keeping himself entertained on the piano that he was playing in the room.

"Who do you think will be the godfather then?" Virgil asked sitting down and tucking a pillow behind him.

Alan rolled his eyes pausing his film he was watching, "That's all you've been on about for the past 9 months Virgil. Who cares we all live in the same place we can share her, Gordon has literally been round the island every week."

Scott moved from Kayo's side, "I'll be back in a minute," Kayo nodded. He sat down next to Alan, "Is the alcohol Virgil gave you having an effect on your mood?," Alan nodded.

Virgil leaned forward from his chair looking like he was ready to start a fight, "It was one scotch Scott it wasn't much,"

Grandma narrowed her eyebrows, "Will both of you keep it down, I don't want our cover blown." She then sighed putting a hand on Alan's, "It will go out of your system by tomorrow."

The double doors opened and everyone's eyes scampered to Gordon who ran a hand through his hair as he approached his family. "Hey boys, Kayo and Grandma do you guys want to meet your new niece and granddaughter,"

"Yes please," they all said and Kayo nodded as they all paced themselves to the room.

"Alan turn the iPad off," Gordon said as he spotted him playing a loud gun game when they walked past the nursery.

Virgil tapped the new dad's shoulder, "Gordon. John couldn't be here, he's stuck in TB5 after the elevator broke."

Gordon pulled Virgil to his ear whispering, "He told me yesterday thanks, don't tell Penny i'm still giving her a hard time about me having to cut the cord,"

"You didn't cut the cord," Grandma frowned and crossed her arms at him. "That was the most important bit for you to do as a father I had to force the scissors into your grandpa hands to do."

"Okay grandma I don't need to know anymore details and I did it, it was all slimy full of blood."

Scott took Kayo's hand. "Great. Now i'm dreading cutting the cord for when we have kids."

Kayo kissed Scott cheek, "I'm sure it's not as bad as Gordon says."

Once they got to Penny's room, Gordon opened the door making sure his wife was not asleep and still remained healthy before letting the rest of family in.

"Hey guys," Penny yawned as they all came in she tried to sit up but failed.

Gordon wiped the tears away from her cheek, "You can't sit up Pen, you'll still numb." She smiled back at Gordon.

Penny rubbed her eyes and yawned again, "Let's have a group photo before I drift off to sleep." Everyone gathered round to Penny's beside and Gordon got Margret from the boxed crib giving it to her.

"Smile everyone," Grandma said as she took the photo and then Penny drifted off to sleep. Gordon took the baby from Penny's hands cooing to her.

"Here Alan," Gordon said as he gave the baby to Alan.

The new born opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I've never held a baby before, you guys all did with me," he stroked Margaret's blonde locks.

"Now you have Alan, treasure the memory," Grandma said as she patted him on the back.

Gordon grinned, "Aw man, Alan was the first one she saw when she opened her eyes, that should've been me or Penny." Both Scott and Kayo laughed peering over at Alan who had the bundle in his arms.

Parker barged in with Sherbet in his arms. He jumped onto Penny and licked her gown waking her up.

"Hi to you too Sherbet," she said laughing and giving him a tickle under his ear.

"M'lady, have you had the baby yet?"

Penny looked around, "Yes Parker, she is in Scott's arm,"

Scott walked over to Parker, "There Parker," he said handing it to him.

Parker tickled her cheek which made her smile, "Aw she's so cute, she looks exactly like you my lady,"

"Thanks Parker!" Gordon crossed his arms and frowned squirming in the chair.

"Gordon, I expect she will have as much humor as you,"

"Have you guys got a name for her yet?" Grandma asked spotting Penny scanning through the name book.

Gordon and Penny both looked at their daughter's eyes. "She looks like a Margret," Gordon smiled at Penny who smiled back.

Penny nodded, "I agree honey, that settles it Margret Tracy,"

"I love that name," Grandma smiled charmingly rocking her new granddaughter to sleep.

Gordon went to sit next to Kayo on the armchair handle furthest away. "Kayo,"

Kayo spun the chair facing him and crossed her legs, "Yes Gordon,"

"Thank you for taking Penny while I was out in the mission,"

Kayo nodded, "Your welcome, but you owe me one,"

"How can I owe you?" Gordon said pushing his hands into his pocket. Anything could come from his sisters mouth from extra training sessions with her or hjacking a GDF system which he hated both.

"You could clean TBS or when me and Scott have kids, you can be the diaper boy,"

Gordon groaned, "I'd rather clean TBS next week for you." He shook Kayos hand in agreement. "See you then."

"Virgil."

"Yes Gordon,"

"We've been discussing who the god parent would be for Margret and since we've been the closet since I was born, we would like you to be her godfather Virgil." Gordon finished with a beaming smile.

Virgil found himself being stared down by all is brothers. He took one look at Margaret's social smile.

Gordon frowned, waiting for his brothers decision.

"This means so much," Virgil said, "Thank you guys." Gordon and Penny both found themselves squished against Virgil's rib cage.

Penny placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'd be the first person along with grandma that we trusted to take care of her if anything happened to both of us." Virgil stuttered wide eyed. "No offence the rest of you."

"With our jobs, it could happen to us anyday," Scott piped up leaning against Kayo. While Alan turned his iPad back on.

"We choose Virgil especially because he's great with kids and he has great musical experience."

"And he's your co-pilot," Kayo interrupted rolling her eyes.

Gordon mumbled, "There's that too."

One everyone left, Gordon finished packing up what Kayo had taken out from when they first arrived.

"Do you think Alan took it well about Virgil being the godfather?"

Penny cooed at her daughter before answering his question. "I don't think he took it as well as we thought, he hardly said anything."

Gordon sighed, "I told you we should of picked him instead,"

"He's a teenager and didn't have a normal childhood, I know it sounds horrible towards him as your brother but I don't want her growing up like him and he doesn't have any parenting skills whereas Virgil did." Gordon nodded, speechless giving the bottle of milk to her.

The next day Penny was allowed to go home. She watched Gordon as he packed the bag back up from the night time stuff.

Penny shuffled out of the bed while Gordon passed her shoes. "Are we ready to go home?"

"Yep, everything is packed, do you want to hand her to me to put her in the car seat?"

"Yep, be careful Gordon she's only two days old," Penny said as she handed her to him.

Gordon checked her diaper before placing her in the car seat, "We need to change her, she's done a big one," he re wrapped the blanket around his daughter and placed her on the changing table, "She's a squirmer much like Alan was when he was that age."

Penny chuckled as she directed her husband on how to change his daughters first nappy, "Did you read the book that Sylvia gave us from the baby shower?"

"Yeah, I have," Gordon received a kiss from his wife, "I'm glad you did since you refused to go to one of her classes." Gordon blushed putting his daughter in the car seat.

When Penny and Gordon got to the car, Penny sat in the back while Gordon drove.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, you don't really have experience in FAB1,"

Gordon looked back in the mirror, "You just had a baby, and I have passed my driving test,"

Penny stroked her daughters locks of hair making her eyes open. "It's your first ride home baby girl, I hope daddy doesn't crash,"

"I heard that, by the way," Gordon said with Penny laughing.

As they got home, the front yard had been all dug up and replaced with flowers.

Penny face changed for a smile to awe. "Aaw look, there's a stork in the front garden with Margaret's name on," Gordon took the car seat out of the back car helping his wife out with the other hand.

"Gordon your family seriously, they are so nice." They both started walking towards the front garden by the fountain and steps.

Grandma and Kayo were stood outside the manor.

Penny went up to hug Kayo while Gordon went to grandma. "Thank you Sally, I couldn't ask for any other welcome home," Penny hummed softly with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Actually it was Alan's idea, but he couldn't be here,"

"Wow, I didn't know Alan cared so much," Gordon smiled vigorously wishing he picked him as the godfather.

Kayo stepped forward, "He was really excited when he heard he was getting a niece from his brother," she turned around waving to him as she headed to the pod, "I'll see you next Monday for TBS wax and scrub."

"Uh." Gordon moaned.

Grandma pulled Penny and Gordon in from to her hips, "Thank you for choosing me and Virgil as the godparents." They both nodded as grandma joined Kayo in the pod back to the island.

Penny walked into the manor with Gordon next to her cradling Margret in his arms now free out of the cloth.

"Margret this will be your new home, welcome to the world," Gordon said as he showed her around. He did a complete tour of the manor from the secret basement to all 3 of the master bedrooms and lastly their bedroom. "This is mummy's and daddy's bedroom and where you will be sleeping too,"

Penny put the baby bag on the rocking chair, "I don't think she will remember the whole house Gordon,"

He slipped the tiny pink mitton's onto Margret squirmy hands that grandma had hidden in the draw on the changing table. "But it's the first thing I want her to know from us since Alan stole the first time she opened her eye."

Penny decided to sit herself on the rocking chair, "I don't remember that was I asleep?"

Gordon nodded, "Yeah, it was just before Parker came in with the dog, I gave her to him and she opened her eyes on him staring directly at him. It was cute but it still should of been us."

He gave her to Penny to put in the cot and as they both watched her as she closed her eyes going to sleep.

Penny left Gordon in the room with Margret while she went to find Parker. "Parker, can you get her bottle please it's in the drinks fridge downstairs, just 800 ml of water and a spoon of milk formula." Parker nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Penny stopped in the hallway where a basket of washing was sat there waiting to be put in the washing machine. She carried on in the hallway to her bedroom, she approached Gordon who was sat on the bed, she held up holding up a basket full of dirty washing.

"Can you put all those piles of clothes in the wash please?" Penny said with a smile. "It's one of your husband and father duties,"

Gordon took his headphones off, "Isn't that Parker's job?,"

"Yes, but he is busy and everyone has to share chores otherwise you pay rent,"

Gordon pouted, crossing his arms, "But we're family,"

"Not to Parker you aren't, you have to earn it,"

Parker came knocking on the door, "Here you go m'lady,"

"Parker, can you iron this please?" Gordon held out one of his t-shirts.

Parker pushed the t-shirt out of his hands, "Sorry Gordon, you have to earn your courtesy to me before I do stuff for you." Gordon groaned dumping the shirt into the basket of dirty clothes.

"Told you," Penny said smirking as she thanked Parker and shut the door.

Once they were alone, suddenly there was a loud howling cry.

Penny picked Margret up from her cot and sat on the bed feeding her the bottle, "Aw Margret, your hungry." Her and Gordon watched their daughter as she sucked on the tiny bottle and burping her when she gave way.

"Mother instincts, you've only had her for a couple of days and a pro already," Penny pressed her lips to his head. "All i had was changing her first diaper."

"When she teeths, I'll get you to calm her down. Are you going to do the washing or not because I can easily make you pay rent."

Gordon moaned getting of their bed and headed downstairs to start washing the clothes he had promised to do. He went to the laundry room where he was alone.

"What's the point of a butler if you have to do your own work," he muttered to himself.

He didn't realise that Parker was stood behind him. "What do you mean master Gordon?"

Gordon gulped and his eyes were bloodshot as he recognised the voice. "Parker!"

Parker slammed the door behind him. "I only do stuff for people who respect me,"

"I respect you Parker, you made Penelope who she is,"

"You took advantage of me when you were sick on the island and made me get you a stroodle milkshake when you had legs and what about that time when I lost sherbet and you nearly crushed TB1 which got me in trouble with Scott, all thanks to you Gordon,"

Gordon took a second to take everything in. "I didn't think you would take it like that Parker,"

"Thanks to your near death, Lady Penelope hasn't been like herself lately especially when she was pregnant,"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't of gone down there by yourself." Parker walked out in a huff.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all he ever says."

Gordon watched beeped and a hologram picture showed up he jumped up on top of the washing machine after turning it on and putting the dirty clothes on.

"Hey grandma, missing me,"

Grandma sighed, "Have you got a second Gordon, I know your busy with the new baby,"

He jumped off the washing machine to an armed chair in the laundry room, "Yeah sure, she's with Penny at the moment,"

"Parker told me that you had a fallen out, I said for him not to tell Penny because she probably stressed enough,"

"I said that why should I have to do chores when Parker's job is to do chores.."

"Gordon. Your part of Penelope life's now, you have to share the chores between everyone,"

Gordon sighed, "Yeah Grandma you have a point, night." Grandma turned her com off as Gordon headed upstairs.

He slipped into bed kissing Margret before heading to his bed where his wife looked exhausted, "Night, Penny and you Margret."


	6. Auntie and Uncle time

Spending Auntie time

The next day Gordon's alarm rung at 6am. It had been a tough night for both of them first night home with the new baby wasn't how they planned.

"Uh, can't be bothered to get up," Gordon moaned as he tapped the snooze button on the alarm clock.

5 minutes later there was a crying noise from Margret.

Penny left her side of the bed, "I'll get her, you've been up all night," she picked her daughter up from the cot and sat in the rocking chair trying to get her back to sleep. Penny smiled at Kayo's silent arrival in their room.

"Hey Gordon." Kayo was stood next to his bed with her hands on her hands, mischievously smiling.

"Kayo! What are you doing here?"

Penny laughed at Gordons response. "I'm getting you out of bed personally, since you pressed snooze on your alarm clock," Kayo offered her hand to him.

Gordon took her hand. "How do you know?"

"Penny called me because you always sleep in, whenever your alarm is set," Kayo said frantically shoving him down the stairs after he got dressed.

Once they got downstairs into the kitchen, Margaret was sat next to her mother in her pink spotty high chair being fed, she had 2 cans of baby food sat in front of her, she was eyeing both of them up. She had already tried rice Krispy treats and she liked playing with them but not eating them.

"Would you like some?" Penny cooed to Margaret before picking up the baby spoon. Her eyes followed her mother opening the first apple flavour jar and when she picked up the baby spoon.

"Hey Margaret," Gordon smiled, running his fingers through Margaret's hair when he passed her in the kitchen.

"Hi poppet," Kayo said as she approached her with Gordon and picked her up onto her hips, but received a glare from Penny as she was in the middle of feeding her.

Gordon sat next his wife and the other side of his daughter, "Didn't see you go Penny,"

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Kayo,"

Parker put the cereal on the table, "Miss Kayo, spending some auntie time with your niece?"

Kayo nodded, "Yes I am Parker, I want her to think I'm the best Auntie yet," she tickled stomach Margret her laugh, then put her back in the high chair.

Penny chuckled as Margret beat her hands on the tray of the high chair. "You can take her for the day if you want," she smiled at Margaret's reaction trying to babble something, "Because she seems eager to go,"

Kayo took a seat next to Penny, "Nah, I can't, she is only a couple days old,"

"No seriously share her with your brothers and Grandma it would be nice to have a break," Penny wiped down her daughter, removed her bib then passed her to Gordon.

"I came here in TB2, so you can pack her stuff in there,"

Penny stood next to Gordon, "Kayo, why did you come here in TB2?"

"Because TBS is being fixed and Scott wouldn't let me take TB1 after Gordon took it for a rescue here without his permission, so now he doesn't trust anyone anymore," Gordon rolled his eyes bringing the baby bag down the stairs.

Once all the baby stuff was loaded into TB2, Gordon put Margret into her car seat and into TB2's back seat.

After all the crying and squirming Margaret was finally strapped in, "Well your all strapped in tightly Margret. Look after her please Kayo," Gordon kissed her on the head.

"Relax guys, we will," Kayo said as she shut the door behind her.

First, she had to make sure her first time passenger was comfortable before she got into the pilot seat, "Are you ready for your first ride without your parents," Kayo said as she smiled.

She then plotted a course back to island as this was the first time she will land TB2. Once Kayo got back to the island, she got the baby seat out of the backseat and slipped the baby bag over one shoulder and headed into the ring where everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey guys, check out who I got to spend Auntie and Uncle time with." Kayo put the baby seat next to Alan as his expression was better than the rest.

"Margret!" Alan lifted her out of her seat and into his lap, rattling the baby toy in front of her keeping her company while his brothers and Kayo argued.

"How are we supposed to know what she wants, we don't have any experience looking after kids," John said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kayo asked.

"I don't know she might end up on a mission with us or could drown in the pool,"

Scott shook his head, "No that won't happen but me and Virgil have experience looking after our little brothers when they were this age, and that never happened,"

There was a loud cry and Alan silently took her out of the room but no one noticed because they were still arguing.

"Anyone notice where Alan went, because it's very quiet." Scott looked closer to where Alan's seat was. "It's empty and so is the baby seat,"

Everyone started to panic, "This is your fault Kayo, if you didn't bring her home, then this wouldn't of happened." Kayo didn't say answer to Virgil, she just paced herself round the island looking for Margret.

Virgil knew his youngest brother better than any of other brother, after hours of trying to find her, he went into the one place Alan would hide if he knew he would be in trouble his bedroom.

Virgil made sure he was alone and opened the door, seeing Alan sat on the bed cradling Margret in his arms. "Hey Alan, what are you doing in here?"

Alan lifted his head to face Virgil's, "She started crying and I didn't know what else to do, so I brought her in as it was quiet, trying to calm her down,"

Virgil took Margret from Alan, "Shh you're okay sweetie. Alan, you did the right thing but you should of told us because Scott is going crazy on Kayo for bringing her over."

Alan curled up into his bed, hiding his face, "I'm sorry Virgil," he pulled Alan into his side giving him a hug, "At least you've learned how to calm her down now. Now we need to tell Scott we found her, come on," Alan slumped himself off his bed knowing he would be in trouble.

Virgil called everyone and told them that he found her, "You found her and didn't tell us," Scott shouted.

Virgil turned to Alan, "I'm sorry guys, I took her to my room as she was crying while you were all arguing,"

Scott joined his brother next to his seat on the sofa and sighed, "Alan, were sorry if we scared you making you hide, but you were brave by stopping her crying by yourself."

Alan's faced changed to a smile, "Seriously," John nodded and Scott patted his back, "That is what a true Tracy uncle does, kiddo."

Virgil gave Margret back to Kayo but she cried again when she put Margret into an unfamiliar position.

"Give her here," Scott said taking her out of Kayos hand and started rocking her gently. "Kayo, you need to support her head when cradling her." She glanced over at him giving him a kiss.

"At least I'll know for next time," Kayo whispered in his ear getting a kiss back.

After 10 minutes she stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"That's better, why don't you tell her a story?" Kayo said, while Scott gave her to Virgil.

"Mm, I don't really have any decent stories to tell," Virgil said trying to think back to stories he got read as a child.

"What about the time when you mistaken Gordon for Alan when we were little, you never told us that story," John said.

"Okay then, so it was the day of Alan's 5th birthday and I thought it was Gordon's 5th day birthday instead, even dad did, so I got Alan an aquarium instead of a play mobile solar system that he was dying to get," Virgil said laughing.

"Did he mind the gift?" Kayo asked.

Alan crossed his arms, "Oh, so that's why you gave me the aquarium, it was the worst gift you ever gave me,"

Virgil smirked, "Yeah until now,"

Everyone stopped talking when they heard a snore, "Sh, look she's asleep and so is John, apparently." Virgil went to put Margret in the baby carrier while Scott and Alan carried John to his bedroom.

Scott'a com rang and Gordon's hologram showed up, "Gordon, how are you enjoying your break from Margret?"

"It's nice, me and Penny got to spend some intimate time,"

John walked in, "Gordon, we were just talking about you and I thought I fell asleep on the couch after Virgil bored me with his story."

Scott walked to the piano stool running his fingers along the keys, "You did John, but me and Alan carried you to your room,"

"What story were you telling about me?"

"We we're just telling your daughter about the time when Virgil mistaken you for Alan on his 5th birthday,"

Gordon gazed out of the hologram looking at what was placed in his hands then back again, "Uh guys, I hope it isn't too much but me or Penny don't really have time to collect her today, can you keep her overnight, just a simple cot in a bedroom will be fine,"

Scott nodded, "Ok, I'll just put a cot in the spare room here." Gordon thanked him and then the hologram disappeared.

Scott grabbed Kayo's hand as she finished heating the bottle up in the microwave, "Come on Kayo, we better put Margret in her cot,"

As Kayo and Scott went to the spare bedroom, they laid Margret in the cot next to the bed. Where they both led on the spare bed, making sure she was sleeping properly.

Scott shoots her one of his best glares before talking, "It doesn't hurt to sleep with our brothers daughter does it,"

"With?" Kayo questioned.

"Well you know two metres away from her while she is sleeping,"

"I suppose not, she could get homesick if she's by herself," Kayo smiled at the baby, "Here give this to her," Scott took her pacifier out and gave the bottle of milk to Margaret to drink.

"This doesn't feel right Scott," Kayo said staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird." Kayo got up from the bed then came back with bed sheets, she threw them at Scott laughing, Scott turned his head in confusion. "This is your idea, you wanted to sleep in the same room as her,"

Scott rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean literally, but it's too late now, you've got the sheets." Kayo snuggled against him pulling the sheets onto her. "I don't know how Penny and Gordon can handle her, she's a nightmare,"

Kayo slapped Scott on the cheek, "Seriously!"

Scott rubbed his cheek, "Ow,"

"She's your brothers kid and he could be listening you never know,"

Scott placed his hand's round Kayo's shoulder, "At this late at night, I doubt it."


	7. Date night

Date night

It was the next night at the manor, Gordon and Penny we're getting for a date night. Since they were alone without their daughter they thought it would be the best time since they haven't had one since Margaret was born. Penny was going to pick Les misers as it was Gordon's favourite restaurant and affordable on there budget, now that they had a little one to expense for too.

Gordon was sat in his bedroom listening to a podcast. While Penny was finishing getting dressed.

Penny finished zipping her dress, "Gordon are you ready to go yet?"

Gordon looked up from the hologram, "In a minute, just let me finish this podcast I'll meet you in FAB1,"

Penny leaned across the bed and kissed him, "Okay, but be quick, we have a reservation at 6 sharp,"

Gordon nodded, as Penny's red heels clicked on the floor walking out of their bedroom.

Once Gordon finished his podcast he headed to FAB1, where Parker opened the door for him. As he went to take his seat next to Penny, she looked at him angrily.

Gordon came into FAB1 looking all scruffy. "Gordon! What do you look like, you're a mess,"

Gordon shrugged, "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Come here," Gordon moved to closer to her as Penny tucked his shirt in and tied his bow tie correctly.

Parker exited the gate from the manner and asked, "Where are we off to m'lady?,"

"Les misers, please Parker,"

Gordon eyes lit up, "Wait. your taking me to my favourite restaurant, which have the best Greek salad in the world,"

Penny nodded, "Yep, since we have some spare money in the budget and we're by ourselves." Gordon hugged Penny tightly as she blushed.

Once they got to the pub, they were brought to a 2 person candle-lit table, it was in the corner of the small Restraunt by a window, which looked out into a patio with a fountain in the middle.

Gordon pulled Penny's Chair out for her. "Thank you Gordon." Penny beamed as she took her seat.

"I see why this is your favourite restaurant Gordon," Penny said as she gazed at the working water fountain.

A male waiter came over to take the drink orders. "What can I get for you guys to drink?"

"I'll have your famous Faso salad please," Gordon said excitedly.

"Uh, Gordon he asked for the drinks order," Penny chuckled.

Gordon looked at the waiters name badge before he made a embarrassing mistake. "Oh sorry Walter, I just have a jack and coke please,"

Penny handed both of the drink menu's back to Walter, "And I'll have just a glass of red wine please,"

"Thank you, I'll take your food order when we get the drinks."

Once the drinks came out, the food order was taken and a couple of minutes later it came out to the couple. They both had a main course, Gordon had his favourite salad and Penny had a risotto, they both tasted each other's dishes feeding each other spoonfuls like a romantic couple.

Penny picked up her napkin dabbing her lips, "This is nice, it's like old times just me and you,"

"Yeah, it is isn't it, I do miss Margaret though,"

Penny sighed holding Gordon's hand, "Yeah me too, but let's not think about it now."

Back at the island Grandma was in the middle of feeding Margret in her high chair in the kitchen. She was completely covered in food from head to toe.

Margaret threw a chunk of lasagne across the room, "Seriously, Margret your not even 1 how can you throw food already." The baby just chuckled which made grandma laugh too.

John came walking down the stairs, "Grandma what happened, it's a mess in here." He then looked down at the wooden floor splattered with lasagna.

"Try feeding a baby lasagna,"

"That's why I don't want kids," John whispered to himself, getting on his hands and knees.

Gordon appeared on the com, "What was that?"

John yelped at the sound of his brothers voice nearly falling down a step, "Gordon! how did you get on the com?"

"I just asked EOS to patch me through to the island, what was it you said John?"

John shook his head, gripping onto the back of the sofa, "Nothing, uh how's the dinner going?"

"Good thanks we're enjoying our alone time, how's Margret getting on?"

"She slept for the majority of the day, grandma just fed her dinner, and she's getting cleaned up now,"

Gordon's eyebrow shot up with shock, "What having a bath at 8 pm at night?"

"Let's just say her and Grandma got a bit messy when she had her lasagne."

Gordon shoved a celery stick into his mouth and John sank into his chair opening a book, "Also, she kept Kayo and Scott up last night and Alan has slept in all day."

"Okay, got to go now, I'll pick her up tomorrow." John nodded, turned his com off and headed to the corridor to where he saw a baby crawling beneath his toes.

"Grab her!" Grandma yelled as she tried to catch up with Margaret with John running behind him.

But Virgil swooped the baby from the floor first stopping her in her tracks, "Got her,"

"Virgil!" Grandma gasped, as she wasn't expecting to see him tomorrow.

"I thought you weren't home till tomorrow," John said gasping for air, knowing how unfit he was.

Virgil lifted Margret into his arms and followed grandma into the bathroom leaving John to get his breath back, "Yeah well, Colonel Casey had to cut short, as she was feeling under the weather,"

He then placed Margaret in the bathtub, "Thanks Virgil," Grandma replied as she squeezed some shampoo into Margaret's blonde locks of hair.

"If she's anything like Gordon, she won't stay long in the bath and she will want to be in the pool." Both grandma and Virgil laughed his comment.

After nearly a bottle of cleaning lotion, Magret was finally clean of lasagne. She giggled and babbled to herself which was her fun for the entire cleaning process. All grandma had to do was make sure she didn't put any of her toys where they shouldn't be and she was clean up to her parents standard.

"Does that feel nice kiddo?" Margret smiled as grandma wiped herself clean and disposed her dirty nappy.

Margaret finally stopped throwing water over the bathtub after grandma gave her a glare that use to work on Gordon when he did the same. She looked she was about to cry after getting her first telling off, but grandma told her that her dad never got upset.

"You have a fussy appetite like daddy and you look a lot like your mum," Grandma lifted Margret out of the bathtub, wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the bed in the spare bedroom, where she had just been in the en-suite.

Because Margaret came to them as a surprise they didn't have time to decorate the spare bedroom like a nursery for her, so thought the spare bedroom would be the most appropriate place as it's tucked away from any noise and closet to Grandma incase anything happened.

"Isn't that nice honey," Grandma lightly towel dried her hair as her hair was still too thin to use a hair dryer. As she removed the pink towel from Margarets bare body, she put on her warm bedtime onesie but then she started crying from the quick temperature change.

Grandma brought her in for a hug, rocking her gently side to side, "Shh, I know you don't like the cold," she then laid her down in her cot kneeling down next to it once she'd had settled down.

"Hey grandma,"

"Hi Scott," grandma whispered back, "The bath tub wore her out."

Scott knelt down next to her and smoothed down the baby's out of place hair, "Did you give her a blow dry?"

Grandma shook her head, "No towel dry, she's too young for her hair to be hair dried and I didn't want to burn her either."

"Were thinking about watching cyclone attack, if you want to join,"

Grandma yawned and jerked back from the cot, "I've still got to clean the bathtub yet, and i'm going straight to bed afterwards."

Grandma joined Scott in the doorway, as he headed to the lounge and Grandma back to the bathroom. "Virgil and Alan do you want to watch cyclone attack?"

"Yeah, I'll grab the popcorn," Virgil said heading to the kitchen.

Alan was perched in his usual seat closest to the wall with all the pillows chucked on the floor. Scott sat on the left side of him picking up the pillows and gave him a glare to him after picking up every single one. He stopped lecturing Alan on how he should keep the lounge area clean once Kayo walked in.

"What are you boys watching?" Kayo asked carrying in blankets from the spare room.

"We're watching cyclone attack," Alan piped up and Virgil sat opposite him smiling.

"Sounds good I'll join you," Kayo said bundling herself under a blanket with Scott.

By this time John had escaped himself to TB5 after gravity failed him several times today.

The film stopped and the hologram appeared, "John what is it?"

"There seems to be a loud and obnoxious noise coming from the spare master bedroom,"

Kayo jumped up from her seat, "I'll check it out in case it's an intruder," She started walking out with her wits about her.

"Where are you going? You were warm," Scott complained, but Alan replaced Kayo until she got back. Scott smiled as Alan leaned against him ruffling his hair.

Kayo searched the room and looked next to the bed to where Margret was crying and brought her out into the lounge.

"This isn't a PG film Kayo, I think this is a little too scary for her," Alan said.

Virgil chuckled as Alan looked frightened from Kayo approaching him, "Says the one who was hiding under the blanket,"

Alan pouted, "I'm not scared, Scott's warm that's why,"

"Yeah well he's mine not yours," Kayo said shoving Alan out of the way. She laid Margret between her and Scott until she asleep.

It was half through the movie, they had finished the popcorn and Virgil had made hot chocolate to make everyone sleepy and warm, except Alan who ignored Scott's lecture of keeping the lounge area.

Virgil shook Alan shoulders, "Come on Al, it's past midnight, if grandma is in bed so are you,"

Alan ignored his brother and curdled up into a ball on the sofa. Virgil pulled his brother over his shoulders, "Aw Virg, I want to finish the film,"

"You've seen it so many times Alan, you know what happens." As soon as Virgil put Alan onto his bed, he didn't spare a second to stay awake. Virgil shut the door and seconds later opened it again as he heard a massive thud, he found Alan hugging his rug on the floor, Virgil tutted and shut the door.

Once the film finished, it was was 1 am in the morning. No one could be bothered to move, so Virgil, Scott and Kayo ended up sleeping on the sofa with Marget still sleeping in the middle of Kayo and Scott. John checked in on them through TB5 when he got a notification saying that a Tracy had entered the island just after midnight.

The next day, everyone had woken up for breakfast including Gordon. It had been an uncomfortable for all of them except for Alan who slept in his usual spot on his rug.

Gordon came walking in, stretching his arms and pushed his chest out.

Scott closed the paper placing it down on the table, "Hey Gordon, I didn't hear you come in last night,"

"Actually I came in early this morning," Gordon lied.

"No, you came 12pm last night," Virgil piped up, "I opened my eye when I heard you cut off your whistling,"

Gordon rolled his eyes, "Fine, is Margret up yet?"

Virgil nodded, rinsing the pacifier out, "Yeah, I think grandma went to get her they should be out in a minute,"

Scott walked to stand mirror and screwed the gel top off, "Where did Penny take you yesterday?"

Gordon followed him leaning on the front of the mirror next to him, "She took me to les miserables,"

"Nice, your favourite Restraunt."

Gordon felt pressure on both his shoulders, he turned around to see Kayo wrapped her arms round him. "Hey sis." Gordon kissed her on her cheeks and she did the same.

Scott frowned at both of them, "That's suppose to be me." Kayo rolled her eyes as he knew he was jealous, released her arms from Gordon and kissed Scott for longer.

Alan walked in after hearing the conversation, "Let me guess you got the fancy Famous Fas salad,"

Gordon wiped the lipstick print from his cheek, "You bet I did."

Penny didn't know the back of the island well as Gordon room was in the front so she was listening out for her daughters cry or grandma's voice. She finally found the spare room, she knocked on the door softly incase Marget was asleep. Grandma signalled her to come in.

Marget spotted her mother, "Ma ma,"

Both grandma and Penny looked at each other. "Daddy is going to be so jealous." Grandma smiled and Penny threw her daughter up, kissing her lips, "Mummy is so proud of you poppet, saying your first word,"

Grandma swapped seats with Penny as she started putting the rest of the diapers away for Margaret's next visit to the island.

"Did you have fun last night?" Grandma asked Penny who sat mumbling to her daughter on her knees.

"We had one alcoholic drinks last night each, but not much in bed." Penny took a strand of her hair out of her daughters tiny hands, "We couldn't do much because of my birthing scar, it's like being pregnant all over again. Can't get up the stairs or reach the cot. I hate it."

Penny wiped a tear away.

"Once you heal, you'll be fine just give it a couple more weeks and you will get back to normal. What did Gordon say?"

Penny sighed, "He said the same, it will heel within the next couple of weeks." After Penny asked grandma for some old fashioned parenting advice, they both decided to head to the lounge area where everyone else was waiting for them to come back.

Gordon was sat on the top of the piano lid and jumped down when he heard footsteps, "Here you go Gordon, she was a delight to look after," Grandma said as she gave her a last kiss then passed her to him.

Gordon put Margret back into the baby seat, where she started crying worse than she has before and he leant back in the single seat on the sofa next to his daughter.

Scott got up from the piano and stepped closer to Penny, "You might not want to stay long, there's a storm on the way," Scott said hoping that the crying baby will go quickly.

Penny got her hologram weather app out and turned her head in confusion, "Really Scott, it says nothing on the weather,"

"He wants to get rid of Margret that's why," Virgil said.

"No, I just don't want you to.." Kayo pinched Scott in his elbow before he would regret what he said.

Gordon shook his head in disappointment and raised his eyebrow, "No Scott, we understand your probably fed up of the crying, just wait till you and Kayo have kids then you will know how we feel," Gordon said angrily picking up the baby seat and walking out.

Penny got up and followed Gordon. "Well thank you for looking after her, hope it wasn't too much of a hassle,"

Grandma smiled, shaking her head, "It wasn't dear, I think Scott's just in a bad mood."

Both Gordon and Penny got into FAB1 and went back to the manor.


	8. Truth to be told

The truth hurts 

Kayo stomped back into her bedroom with Scott, "What the hell was that?"

"I had to tell him the truth," Scott said slamming the door behind him and rubbing his fists. "It just blurted out of my stupid mouth,"

"What by telling them there a storm is on the way," Kayo shook her head putting her hands over her eyes, "Margret will think you're the worst uncle,"

"I know that now, what have I done," Scott said frustratingly banging his fist on the wall.

Kayo pulled Scott from the wall, "Hey relax, its's not the end of the world."

Kayo pulled up a chair next to their bed, where Scott was told to sit next to her. She took his hand and ran her finger across the dark purple bruise on his fist that had quickly formed. She massaged it gently with some bruising gel. Scott flinched every time the sharp stabbing pain occurred, Kayo brought his arm out near her lips and kissed his fist, Scott blushed and kissed her back.

When Penny and Gordon finally got back to the manor, they both took a seat in the lounge area.

Gordon took his shoes off and jumped on the sofa, "I don't know what was up with Scott, it's like he really hated Margret. I get that she cries a lot but he has 4 brothers so surely he is used to it,"

Penny shrugged, "Maybe he was having a bad day." She picked up Margaret who was now bright and awake after her nap on the ride home.

"Mummy," Margret babbled waving her hands in the air and Penny chuckled.

"How did you do that baby girl? And why didn't you say daddy first?" Gordon reached for her finger, "Your only a couple months old,"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, she loves you as equally as me,"

"How do you know?" Gordon asked. He then realised how stupid he sounded.

"I know because I was pregnant with her, and when you always use to talk to her hearing your voice, she kicked me excitedly in the stomach, wanting to see her dad's face that matched the voice." Penny cupped Gordon's chin her hands, "Look at her now she is staring into her daddy's eyes."

Penny decided to rest up in the downstairs bed. While Gordon spent some quality time with his daughter, since he felt left out because Penny got Marget's first words and Alan was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes in the hospital.

Gordon pulled out a celery stick from his pocket, Margaret eyed the bright colour food as her dad shoved half of it in his open mouth. He broke a chunk of and fed it to her, but before it reached her into her mouth, Sherbet jumped up and knocked it out of his hand. Saving Margaret from choking as she wasn't being fed solids yet.

Margaret didn't react well to see a big grey dog darting across her eyes, she cried and whimpered in despite wanting comfort.

Five, Ten and Fifteen minutes later she still wouldn't stop crying. Gordon was getting fed up, he tried everything from rocking, walks and if she was anything like him, he was the person who liked physical activities. So he got hold of his daughters right hand and got her to stroke Sherbets grey fur making physical contact with him, she smiled at her dad trying to reach for the rest of Sherbet's body, but after many attempts she gave up.

Once Sherbet left, Margaret started squirming loudly again, maybe Sherbet was his secret medicine to stopping her crying.

"Please stop crying, your wake mummy up," Gordon kissed her multiple times trying to make her stop. He put her yellow ducky pacifier in her mouth which made her be quiet.

Penny wanted Margaret off the pacifier by the time she was 5 months, and they have slowly started to stop but Gordon was out of options.

Back at the island Grandma had arrived back from the hospital where she was filling in paperwork to do with the baby.

Scott spotted grandma perched on the chair in the kitchen. Once, he'd finished composing his song, he joined her, "How was the paperwork?"

"You sound like your dad when you say that," grandma grinned, starting a new stitch.

Scott laughed, "Ha, I get that a lot." He then sighed.

Grandma looked up when she heard him sigh, "What do you need Scott, I thought you would be training or something,"

"I told a lie to get rid of someone and it may have spiraled out of control,"

"I don't remember what you said, remind me again,"

"I wanted to get rid of Margaret so I said there was a storm on the way,"

Grandma stopped knitting, "You could have done better." Scott held his breath.

"You're not going to shout or ground me,"

Grandma shook her head, "No, it's not my job, it's Penny's or your brothers as it's their kid,"

Scott relaxed on his chair, "That's a relief,"

"I suggest you go to the manor and apologise young man,"

Scott matched his grandma's eyes, "Yes grandma, I'll prep TB1."

Everyone was sat in the lounge waiting for the news.

"What are you all looking at?" Grandma asked with everyone staring at her.

"Did you ground him?" Alan queried.

Grandma raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "No, I didn't ground him,"

"You all owe me 20 bucks," Kayo said ecstatically receiving the money from her brothers.

"You all bet on me grounding Scott?"

"Yep, it's what keeps us company without Gordon around," Virgil said, "Where did the big guy go, anyway?"

"He went to apologise to Gordon and Penny at the manor."

Scott knew what he said was stupid, he was drained and fed up that day. After talking to Kayo and grandma they were both saying the same thing to him but in different ways, maybe taking their advice wasn't a bad idea as he knew he had to face his brother somehow. His first step of getting all his anger didn't work as he nearly destroyed his thists.

Scott arrived in TB1 at the manor, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He saw Penny approach the door, to his relief it wasn't his brother.

Penny opened the door, "Hi Scott,"

"Hi Penny, are you and Gordon free to talk?"

"Yeah, Scott you can come in. I'll grab Gordon."

Scott was not expecting to see Penny in a pink cargo hoodie and blue jeans, yesterday she wore a golden dress to pick up her daughter from the island. Is this what her and Gordon wore now laid back clothes, maybe what he wore was too outdated for this century.

Penny went up the stairs to get Gordon in their bedroom. He was stretched out on the bed playing peek-boo with his daughter, Penny gave it a couple of minutes before she interrupted their daddy daughter play session. But after what happened yesterday she new that Scott was eager to make up with his brother and with the expression on his face when she opened the door, Scott was desperate.

Penny strolled forward towards him not wanting to disturb their game and rested her palm on his shoulder, "Gordon, Scott is here and he wants to talk to you,"

Gordon flicked the blanket off Margret's face, keeping direct eye contact with her. "Tell him to stay away from me and my child,"

Penny rolled her eyes and pulled Gordon up from the bed, "Gordon! Give her to me and come downstairs I'm sure all he wants to do is apologise, he's your brother."

Gordon new his wife was right, Scott wouldn't do anything to hurt all 3 of them physically or in words.

As they both walked down the stairs, they found Scott talking to Parker.

"Ahem," Penny coughed.

Parker broke from his and Scott's conversation, "Sorry m'lady I'll excuse myself,"

"Hi Gordon," Scott said.

Penny elbowed Gordon, "Hi to you to Scott,"

"Your not even going to look at me when I talk," Gordon moved his head to face Scott's frowning.

"All I want to know is why did you said it,"

"Look I'm sorry ok, I'm ashamed about what I said and how I hurt you two.."

"Ahem,"

"And Margret," Scott scratched his head, "And it won't happen again, what can I do to make it up?"

Penny whispered something into Gordon's ear. Then they sniggered at each other, "He won't do this again after that,"

Scott narrowed his eyebrow waiting for a answer, "What is it?"

"Me and Penny were thinking about going to the Canary Islands for a month so you can babysit her, here at the manor and I'll even let Kayo help you,"

Scott jumped at from his seat, "A month!"

"Maybe even longer if you complain,"

"You have nothing else I can do for you, maybe help with chores or build you something,"

Penny shook her head laughing, "No, I think that punishment is good enough,"

Gordon got up leaving Penny and Scott, "Nice talk," Scott said, "Oh and Gordon before you go Kayo still wants TBS waxed and scrubbed before you go on holiday as it's getting very muddy,"

Gordon gave a groan, "Yes, thank you Scott, I remember,"

"I better get going Penny." Penny stopped him and handed him a drink without warning.

"Scott before you go, " They both sat back down on the sofa.

She deliberately waited for Gordon to go up the stairs. "Is Alan alright?"

Scott sighed, "He's been very quiet lately but other than that he seems his normal self," he then narrowed his eye, "Why?"

"Since Margaret has been born he's not talk to Gordon once, the only communication they've had is the letter left on the stork,"

"He stopped Margaret crying by himself in his room, if that helps," Penny shook her head. "You mean you think he feels left out." Penny nodded and Scott lifted himself up from the sofa finishing his unexpected drink.

He then opened the door, "I'll talk to him, I don't think it's anything serious." Penny shut the door and leant her head on the door in desperation.

Once Scott got back to island, it was late at night. He wouldn't talk to Alan as he would probably have gone to bed, but it didn't hurt to try.

Scott opened the door, "Alan are you up?"

Alan nodded as he sat up from his bed, "Just finishing a film." Scott crossed his legs and sat next to him.

"We need to talk," Scott took the remote from his hand and turned the film off.

"If it's about the celery sticks, I only had one at the baby shower, Gordon was snacking on them too not just me,"

"What! It's not about that," Scott scowled, "Speaking of Gordon, have you talked to him much?"

Alan shook his head, "No, I know he's busy with Margret,"

"Is it to do with the godfather thing Alan? How he picked Virgil over you,"

Alan nodded wiping a tear, "I thought we were best buds, he even said he would pick me when he had children, but since international rescue started with me in space and him under water he's been Virgils co-pilot ever since and they've bonded better than me and him did."

"Oh Alan." Scott pulled Alan into him and cupped his chin underneath his. "I felt the same way when Kayo got shadow. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it was babyish and stupid since everyone has grown up except me,"

Scott pushed Alan forward to face him, "You've stopped Marget crying by yourself, that means you've grown up and what about the time when Virgil gave the scotch, he obviously thought you were ready." Alan smiled and hugged his brother. "Honestly, Alan you've been the best uncle so far, Virgil hasn't done a good job of being a god father yet, Kayo thought Marget was an intruder when she was crying, John thinks she is to fragile to touch and I said something I now regret in front everyone. You should of been the godfather instead." Alan's eye's lit up after hearing what his brother said, maybe he underestimated himself.

Scott walked out of the bedroom leaving Alan to think about what he has accomplished and how much Gordon meant to him as a older brother.

Scott trotted and yawned as he headed over to the kitchen hoping to find no one around, "Grandma, what are you doing late up night?"

Grandma offered him the plate of cookies, "Baking, I was worried about you,"

Scott grabbed a chocolate cookie, then shoved it down the sofa without her looking and got up, "Me too, do I sound like dad all the time?" Scott said as he washed his hands.

Grandma bit into a cookie, "Pretty much,"

"Wow I need to stop,"

"Yes you do." Grandma sat down and felt a lump beneath her, it was the cookie that was still warm indicating they were baked today. She tuttered, adding it to a stash of cookies that had been through the same.

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it, please comment below. **


	9. Year 1

**Thunderstorms**

**It's being over a year since I've added a new chapter to this one. Margret has being growing up starting with her first year.**

* * *

It was one of those nights that every new parent dreaded the night of the hammering thunderstorms. Thunderstorms were rare in the south of new Zealand, but when they came it wasn't usually friendly. It had been the second day of the storm and one of the most exhausted of being a parent.

"Will she ever go to sleep!" Gordon whined as he heard his daughter's repetitive cry through the baby monitor. "We're in the middle of our film,"

"She won't sleep it's loudly hailing outside, and she's one," Penny knotted her dressing gown back up, got to her feet and headed for the kitchen, "I'll get her as it's my turn,"

Gordon waved his wife up the stairs, "She'll sleep on the floor not in her cot, by the way, she's like Alan,"

Penny stopped halfway up the stairs, "Well, I don't have experience looking after kids who sleep on the floor, so it will be you who tells her that when she's older,"

Penny walked up into her daughter's nursery in a huff once she walked in she took in how much effort her and Gordon had put into decorating her room. Margret gave one last obnoxious whimper which caught her mother's attention, knocking her out of her daydream.

Then within seconds she put the bottle on the side and lifted the baby out of the crib and spotted Margret's toy elephant thrown into the middle of the rug.

"Ssh, it's okay. Mummy is here," Penny cooed, picking up the bottle that she finally surrendered as her daughter suckled when she tried to reach for it. Watching her baby's tiny hands try to grab onto the bottle numerous times and failed was amusing for her.

Penny admired these moments and memories she had alone with her daughter, sometimes she could be a handful but those memories were the ones that stuck with her for the longest.

"That's better now," She smiled, "Your calmer now. I'm missing my film night with your dad though,"

The baby's eye's finally opened first at the bottle in front of her then tipping her head up to see the face that matched the sound.

In the living room, Gordon was getting restless it had been over 30 minutes since Penny had descendant the stairs. Sherbet had fell asleep next to his thigh and growled every time he tried to move a bone to top up the popcorn, so he was stuck until the owner of the dog came back.

Gordon attempted to connect a channel to the island but because of the weather it had been very difficult, "Any update on the weather John." Gordon's com crackled twice when John tried to speak.

John shook his head through the hologram, "The storm is going no where Gordon for a least a week, how are you three holding up?"

"Were trying to watch a film but Margret keeps waking up it hasn't even been 5 minutes since she last cried,"

John chuckled, "Well, now you know how Scott felt with 5 younger brothers who use to constantly wake up every 10 minutes,"

"Are you on earth John?," John widened his shot which meant Gordon lent into the hologram, "The weather looks stunning on the island, you might even have time to try surfing,"

Scott stepped into the picture, "He tried yesterday with Kayo for a training session but she made fun of him after the first attempt of miserably failing,"

Gordon sighed, "Is Alan with you?" Scott shook his head, "I need to know how to deal with a baby who has ADHD."

Scott rooted in his place, "Are you sure? Have you spoken to Penny about this?"

Gordon tweaked his position on the sofa, trying not to wake up Sherbet next to him, "No, it's my diagnosis. But she like's to sleep on the floor on her rug not in the cot and she becomes easily distracted when were trying to bottle feed her,"

Scott stroked his chin, "Mum wrote a piece of music for Alan which she used to get him to sleep and Virgil took over since mum died,"

"Do we still have the piece? Because me or Penny can't play the piano like mum did,"

"I'll dig it out for you and I'll send you some articles about ADHD too,"

"Thanks Scott," Gordon signed off while balancing the empty popcorn bowl on his knee. If his daughter had ADHD, he would have to adapt the manor, his life and maybe even buy more things specifically for her needs.

Gordon headed upstairs after getting past Bertie. He stopped at the door outside his daughter's nursery he could hear snoring, his face grimaced at the loud snoring noise as he hated the sound. Gordon quietly opened the door, he spotted Margret led on the bed with Penny next to her. Margret was wide awake, wriggling or 'swimming' as Gordon would call it about on the bed. Gordon swooped her off the bed and landed a kiss on Penny's hair.

"Mummy's tired, let's try going into the sitting room," Gordon frowned at his daughter's radiant heat smoothed his palm. Margret started fussing again when Gordon got down the last step. "I think your running a fever baby," He reached for the thermometer and put it against Margaret's head, it was above the baby body temperature. Gordon stripped Margaret's pj's and changed her diaper to get some fresh air onto her body.

As soon as Gordon placed her on the floor, the thunderstorm started to rumble again. It was partly the reason why Margret was ill as she had never experienced a thunderstorm before and the humid had an emotional effect on the little one. The crying had drained out the little one using up all its energy and her father's humming was enough to calm her down enough and fulfill any bad dreams at this unusual time.

Gordon joined her on the floor laying flat on his stomach, "Sleeping on the sitting room floor tonight buttercup," He placed her dummy in her mouth and she immediately spat it out, Margret was heavenly crying again in pain.

It was nearly midnight and Gordon had to think quickly with his wife asleep and he was by himself. Luckily the article that Scott had scanned over about ADHD had come in use, he quickly scanned through it while bouncing the little one on his knee with her toy elephant keeping her distracted, one bit of the article said 'Don't force you baby to do anything,' A light bulb moment for him, he was more relaxed with the baby than Penny was, they didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Gordon moved his gaze to the baby who was sound asleep pressing on his hand and resigned her back to her favorite spot on the rug.

The following afternoon, Gordon was dishing up lunch for all of them. The morning was unexpectedly quiet, they had slept in since lasts night 'sleeping contest' as Gordon called it, since Margret wasn't awake at her usual time Gordon didn't force her wide awake and had slept in himself. Margret had been protesting for a later bedtime by wiggling her way out of her cot or demanding her parents attention by screaming.

Penny reached over and extracted Margret from his father's grip. She took two glances, blinking at her one-year-old, "I could have sworn she has grown since yesterday,"

"Mmm." Margret replied, cooing as she gazed up at her mother.

Gordon did a one side shrug, "Maybe you've had too much coffee." Penny smirked at the baby's grin. "On a more serious matter we need to talk about Margret, I think she has ADHD,"

Penny looked down at her arm seeing the smile wiped from her daughters face, "What makes you say that, she's a sweet bundle of joy,"

Penny paced herself round the heated kitchen still carrying Margret, while Gordon tossed the salad, "She didn't sleep in her cot, she fell asleep in the sitting room on the rug," Gordon mentioned taking a bite of salad then passed the article to his wife.

Penny sidled up close to Gordon still with the baby in her arms and holding the hologram with the other hand, "Well I'm not going to argue with you on the article because everything in there is what she does," Penny sighed as she swiped the hologram article, "If she has then we will take it day by day."

Gordon turned around and received his daughter from his wife comforting her, "Don't get upset Pen, I was shocked too." Penny rested her head on Gordon's shoulder, embracing her from behind, "I'm sure she will collaborate well with the rest of the family."


	10. Pool party prank

Pool party prank 

4 year old Marget Tracy had not been how her parents expected her to be. She would touch and put anything in her mouth. She had already broken one of Penny's favourite lamps and gained an inflatable swimming pool from her dad when they were shopping together which Penny was not happy with. Margaret would wail and cry till she got her way which worked on her dad but not her mum and she finally stopped having her pacifier now but sucked her thumb instead.

"Margret what's wrong?" Gordon extracted her thumb out of her mouth, shaking his head, "You need to stop that,"

"Mummy doesn't love me anymore." Marget sobbed. "After I broke her favourite flower thing."

Marget could say now multiple words in English, they decided not to take her to school but home school her instead in case they were needed on a rescue mission so she could sit and do the work anywhere.

Gordon laughed tapping his finger on her nose, "You mean Vase, and you have me all to yourself today with uncle Alan coming round later, so we can do whatever you want till he gets here." Marget shrugged. "I can teach you how to prank, I am the master at it,"

Marget jumped up and down in the air but then realised her mum said she couldn't, "I thought mummy didn't let me,"

"We just won't tell her, she's not coming back till tomorrow, so we can do it today. Do you want to prank uncle Alan?" Gordon put a fist bump out for his daughter and she bumped it back. "We will be the best prank partners ever,"

So, after lunch, Gordon and Margret set up their prank. Gordon ran up the stairs into his and Penny's bathroom to get some spare yellow sponges that looked like vanilla cake, while Gordon trusted Margret to melt the chocolate in the microwave. Once Gordon came back down he went into the kitchen to find Marget sat on the table licking the spoon covered in melted chocolate, she stopped licking the spoon and started to tear up.

Gordon put down the 2 sponges and ran up to her, "No, no tears Marget, I'm not going to shout at you,"

"I'm sorry daddy, it looked so nice." Gordon took the spoon from her hand and tipped the rest of the melted chocolate onto the sponge.

"It's fine sweetie."

He then put the 2 pieces of sponge into the fridge on a plate, while Margret washed her hands in the sink. Afterwards, they both went out into the front yard where the inflatable pool was and waited excitedly for Alan to arrive.

Margret was the most enthusiastic about doing this prank as she did one on her mother once last year and she enjoyed it, but this time she wanted to take it up a level with the help from her dad.

* * *

It was an hour later when Alan arrived from TB1, he spotted Gordon and Margret sat in the front yard when he got there. Alan stripped himself off leaving just his trunks and joined them in the pool. Gordon had to cover his daughter's eyes, asking Alan to change into something more appropriate.

Margret ran up to Alan hugging him soaking wet, "Hi uncle Alan,"

"Hey Margret, you've grown, since last week." Alan said with a smile, Margaret's reply was making him even more wet.

As Margret let go from the hug, Alan was dripping wet, so he cannon balled into the pool bringing his donut inflatable with him. He then flicked his shaggy wet hair, getting both of drenched.

"When's Penny coming back?" Alan asked his brother who was sat on the sun lounger in the pool.

"Not till tomorrow, it's nice not having her around as it gives Penny time to away from us as Margret has already broken her favourite vase."

Alan smirked, bopping his head in the pool then ran his hand through his wet hair trying to get his fringe out of his face. "Margret is keeping herself company."

Margret waved at them once she heard he name and they waved back, "Yeah, she is a lot like me than Penny. She was more like her before she was one, now she loves everything I do,"

"Pool or Bath?" Alan asked as he went to get out and got the volleyball net from the island. But Gordon didn't reply.

Gordon called Margret in as they all played a family game of volleyball. Well tried too. They had to teach Margret how to play but she was too small to reach the net so she was the referee instead and kept track of the points. Once they finished one game Margret asked her dad if she could start the cake prank, Gordon agreed this was the right time as Alan was tidying up the game and occupied. So they both crept into the kitchen and got the cake out of the fridge.

"Uncle Alan, would you look some cake, I heard vanilla is your favourite." Margret said in her sweetest voice. Alan looked at Gordon who was stood at the wall watching his daughter take his footsteps. Gordon smiled at his brother and nodded at him to take a slice.

Alan looked back at Margret and took a slice. "I don't mind if I do." He took a bite into the sponge or at least tried. It took a couple of seconds for him to notice what he had bitten into.

"Yuck, this is disgusting." Gordon joined his daughter, still holding the plate of cakes and both laughing their heads off.

Alan finally realised he had been pranked by his brother and niece. He then dropped the sponge onto the floor and gave a mischievous smile and Margret knew what was coming she tried to run for it but Alan grabbed her first.

"Come here," Alan pulled Margret into him, giving her kisses and squeezing her as tight as possible, which made her spill the plate of cake all over the floor.

Gordon didn't mind cleaning up the mess as he saw his daughter having fun which made him happy and how she is his mini me.

Once she and Alan finished their time of fun, Margret was yawning constantly like she was tired.

Gordon dried her off, and they headed into the sitting room, "I think it's nap time Margret, the pool and the fun you had with uncle Alan has worn you out,"

Margret got her favourite cushion putting it under head, "I don't want to go for a nap daddy, I'm not tired," she lent up against her uncle who was sat watching tv.

Alan turned the tv off, "I think daddy's right sweetie, you've had a long and tiring day, you'll see me again soon,"

Gordon put his gel down, "Do you want uncle Alan to put you to down?" Margret lifted her head from the pillow and Alan smiled at her nodding.

As soon as Alan lifted her up, she nodded off to sleep straight away. Alan knew where her room was as it hadn't really changed. It was still pink wallpapered with mermaids and lots of toys. The bed was cooped up in the corner of the room, so he placed her on the mermaid bed that was already open then wrapped her up like an envelope with her summer duvet she had. He placed the plush TB4 by her hand and kissed her cheek on the way out.

Her bedroom was similar to his when he was her age, but more dark colours and he had fewer toys as he was still in diapers at her age whereas she wasn't, because Penny wanted her out of diapers quickly as she was at that age.

Alan walked down the stairs and through the side door to the front yard. He saw Gordon emptying the water from the pool.

Gordon was struggling and Alan decided to help. "We'll just put in the corner please Alan." They lifted the inflatable pool into the pool cupboard with the donut and lounger, "Thanks bro."

Afterwards they both went into the kitchen, Alan sprung himself onto the marble side next to the microwave.

"Did Margret get put down okay? Last time she went for a nap it didn't go well,"

Alan nodded, "It was smooth, she fell asleep as soon as she got into my arms and I gave her the plush TB4, in case she had a bad dream,"

"Speaking of my bird, how is she? Is she still being kept up to scratch?"

"No, she's been dumped at the back of a storage unit,"

Gordon gasped with an angry face. "I'm joking bro, don't get your underwear in a knot,"

Gordon stepped back from Alan and exhaled, "Few, because I'm thinking about coming back since Penny is back at work and Margret is old enough to stay with Parker,"

Alan laughed, "Your going to have to speak to Kayo about that, she's now TB4 pilot and John as he's Virgil co-pilot,"

Gordon turned his head in confusion, as he didn't think he had been gone that long without knowing that John is now Virgil's co-pilot not Scott. "What happened with Scott?"

Alan opened his bottle of water, "Scott was too bossy with Virgil when they were both in TB2 so he ejected Scott's chair leaving him to jet pack to the island."

"You want a scotch instead?" Gordon held the bottle out for him, "Were by ourselves and Margaret's upstairs asleep," Alan took the bottle from him and tucked the water into his backpack.

After hours of a conversation and looking through photo albums of when Margret was little. They came to one particular photo of Sylvia holding Margret 1 month after she was born.

Gordon sighed at the photo as he knew how much Sylvia meant to Penny. "She didn't even get to meet Margret when she could crawl or talk,"

"Does Margret even remember her before she died?" Gordon shook his head, flicking onto the next photo.

"At least she still has her uncles and aunties to look after her," Alan said trying to lighten the mood.

Finally, after 1 scotch and a catch up session with his brother, Alan had enough and decided to head back to the island. He remotely heated TB1 engines before he headed off, but didn't realise he woke up his niece.

Alan pulled his bag up and headed out the door but heard running coming down the stairs, "Sorry sweetie, didn't mean to wake you up from your nap,"

Margret ran up to him, giving him an even tighter hug as revenge from earlier. "Thank you for coming over this afternoon, I enjoyed pranking you,"

Alan stroked her ponytail that was still in her hair from yesterday that Penny did as Gordon wouldn't go anywhere near her hair. "Your welcome, I'm sure we can get daddy back somehow, maybe next time you come back to the island." Alan blinked at her and she blinked back in agreement, Gordon waved to him as he headed into TB1.

Both Margret and her dad shut the door. Gordon played tickle with Margret till it was back to bed for both of them and she ended up sleeping in her parents bed as it was a double bed with a space on the left side.


	11. Allergic reaction

It had been a year now, Margret was 5 and had a growth spurt as she was as tall as her dad was at the age of 5. Both of her parents had gone back to doing rescue missions and she was being cable of being left on the island with her uncles and auntie alone now. She was opinionated and pulled a lot of tantrums if she didn't get what she wanted.

It was breakfast time in the manor and Gordon had decided to treat his daughter to a special breakfast. Margaret stood at the table laying her and her parents cutlery out as part of her chores with the cups and plates.

Once she laid out all the correct, Gordon started flipping the pancakes for her.

Gordon flipped a pancake, "Pancakes Margaret? since you've done all your chores this morning with no arguments,"

Margaret shot her head up with excitement as a gigantic smile stuck to her face , "Yes please daddy with chocolate sauce,"

Penny walked in to the kitchen and sniffed, "Pancakes Gordon? Special occasion,"

Gordon kissed her making Margret throw a face, "Yeah, Margaret's done all her chores this week without arguments,"

"I think that's something to celebrate, it rarely happens and when it does, its good to be praised for," Penny replied as she kissed her daughter and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Mummy, can you plat my hair as daddy didn't do it well yesterday?" Penny nodded and sat her daughter on her lap, while Gordon put her pancakes in front of her.

When it came to hair, Gordon was the worst at it as he could use gel for his own, but for his daughter she had think he was smart so he went with gut instinct. He prepared himself beforehand asking for advice from Kayo and grandma but they said that every parenting style is different.

Gordon added the syrup to his pancakes and took a seat next to Penny, "I didn't think it was that bad,"

Penny laughed and Margaret kicked Gordon in the thigh under the table, "It's terrible Gordon, I thought you would have been getting Kayo or grandma over here by now," Penny picked up a blue hair band, "Dutch or ponytail, princess?"

"Dutch, please mummy," Penny Dutch plated her daughters long blonde hair, tugging her head back nearly making her cry.

Once Penny finished she realised that her daughter was still upset and cuddled her, telling her how brave she was for not throwing a tantrum even when it hurt the most.

Couple of minutes later, Gordon had got a phone from his brothers asking if Margaret wanted to go to the island as a treat from her uncles and auntie. Margaret was ecstatic as she hasn't been to the island since last month as she'd had school work to do.

"I see our daughter is keeping to the theme of purple this week," Penny grinned pulling down her daughters purple princess dress.

"She wanted to wear it and would not take no for an answer." Gordon answered as Penny walked over to open the door to where Virgil and Kayo were stood in their INR uniform smiling.

Margaret ran up to them giving both of them a hug and Kayo held her hand.

Gordon joined Penny at the door, "Surprised Scott isn't with you Kayo,"

"He had to make sure the island was 5 yr old proof," Kayo said using quotation marks, "Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her, I'm sure the godfather here will make sure of it," Kayo pointed to Virgil next to her fixed her gaze to her, Penny and Gordon laughed, with Margaret unable to figure out what they meant.

"That's why you chose me not Alan," Virgil bragged running his hands through his spiky hair.

"We better get going, I'm sure Scott has kid proofed the whole entire island by now," giving Kayo Margret's rucksack they were on there way.

After Margaret said goodbye to her parents, all 3 of them headed into TB2. She sat in the back seat with a booster seat, with Kayo and Virgil in the front.

Margaret got up from her seat as Virgil started to lift off and pointed to the dash board, "What does that do?"

Virgil halted his Thunderbird to a stop, nearly taking Margret off her feet. "Kayo, can you get her back in her seat please maybe give her some homework from the hologram to do?"

Kayo picked her up, "Poppet, you need to stay in your seat, it's dangerous, otherwise me and uncle Virgil can't get you to the island to see uncle Scott, Alan or John,"

They both knew this would be difficult as Gordon had warned them about how fussy she is and packed her a bag of fun to keep her company on the journey. In the end, Kayo ended up sitting Margret on her lap through the flight and helped her with some letter tracing.

* * *

Margaret got settled in pretty quickly, since it was still the morning she wanted to take a break from her school work. So she was dancing herself round the island trying to find someone to play with as her two plats jumped in the air as she spun herself round in her purple princess dress.

Scot came walking in after a shower and Margret nearly fell into him, "Whoa, princess watch where you're going," Scott spun her chuckling at how good she danced despite having ADHD she was a good dancer, "Did you finish your school work?"

Margaret nodded as she dragged Scott to her princess set that she had set up on the floor by the table. "I've never played tea party before,"

Growing up four brothers meant he didn't really know many girly games or play with doll houses. But he did have experience dealing with tantrums, babysitting and ADHD.

"Well, now your learn," Margaret exclaimed with sass as she poured out Scott's 'tea' for him in a small plastic pink cup.

Scott felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, "Hey babe," Scott kissed Kayo which made the princess make a face.

Kayo sat down on the floor next to Scott, "Sorry Margaret. I love tea parties,"

"I'm not a big fan of them," Scott murmured to Kayo as Margret poured out more 'tea,' "Oh and more, great," Scott did a pretend smile at Margret and sipped his 'tea'.

"Auntie Kayo, what did you mean by godfather?"

Kayo and Scott both stared at each other thinking should they be telling her that at such a young age, Margaret sat down next to Kayo as now she had no choice, "Godfather is someone who take more responsibilities than an uncle does, uncle Virgil is yours since he's the closet with your dad."

"Like what other things?" Margret asked frowning looking up to Kayo.

Kayo bit her lip, "Why don't you ask mummy and daddy when you get home?"

After they finished the tea party, it was lunch time, and they were all called out for a rescue except Alan who got left to look after Margret by himself.

Margret came skipping into the kitchen wide awake after a nap, "Where's everyone gone?"

Alan perched next to her on the breakfast table, "Rescue, you want lunch?" Margret nodded then Alan opened the fridge, "We have leftover cheese pizza,"

Margret licked her lips, "Yes please." Alan placed it in front of her and as soon as he turned around she ate the pizza. "Finished," Alan smirked and helped her finish her coloring book.

Once everyone arrived back to the island except Virgil who had to stay back for a while. Scott spotted that Margret wasn't feeling like herself as she would usually be prancing around or pulling a tantrum by now as she didn't like to be alone.

"What's wrong princess?" Scot asked Margret concerned.

"I don't feel good, my tummy hurts and itchy," Margaret mumbled to Scott. Margret lifted up dress and show him the rash, then suddenly she was struggling for air. Scott lifted her up into his arms and ran as fast as he could into the medical bay which woke Alan up.

Scott heard loud footsteps behind him, "Alan, what did you give Margret for lunch?"

Alan started to panic is voice slightly shaking when he spoke, "Leftover cheese pizza,"

"Alan! she's allergic to gluten, she's had an allergic reaction. Go into her bag and get me the epi pen." Alan stood there in shock watching his niece that he was left alone with for less than a hour nearly die in front of him, "QUICKLY!" Scott shouted at the top of his voice before Alan jumped and ran for his life.

"I gave you one job Alan and that's it," Scott mumbled to himself putting the mask on her.

Alan ran for his life knowing that she could die because of him. He bumped into Virgil and Kayo on the way and followed him into the medical bay.

Virgil stood next to Scott looking at the pale 5 yr old who had a breathing mask on. He did his godfather duties of holding Margaret's hand since her parents were not here and in case she woke up when having her epi pen in shock.

Alan looked like he was about to faint so Kayo took him to his room, while Scott and Virgil worked on Margret. She sat next to him in his bed, he was shaking and rocking himself in his knees.

Kayo clicked her fingers in his face, "Snap out of it Alan, she will be fine,"

"Gordon is going to be mad," Alan said trembling on his words and looking like he was about to cry.

"He won't be, it was a mistake," Kayo tapped his shoulder getting his attention, "There was one time when I gave you a snack of peanuts when you were the same age and your dad never told me you had an allergy to them,"

Alan looked at Kayo, "Was he mad?"

Kayo nodded, "Very mad, and that was the first time your dad called me by my real name, but that's not the point."

Finally, Alan calmed down enough when him and Kayo decided to check on Margaret's progress. They could all tell he had been crying and Virgil signaled him to go behind her head, watching her sleep as he smoothed her ear waiting for her to wake up.

"Have you told Gordon and Penny?" Virgil shook his head and handed the com to him, Alan exhaled and connected the channel to the manor.

"Hi Gordon,"

"Hi Alan, are you okay, you seem a little deflated,"

"I don't know how to say this so please don't shout at me," Gordon nodded as Alan went on, "I accidentally gave Margret some leftover cheese pizza for lunch and she had an anaphylaxis shock to the gluten,"

Both Penny and Gordon dropped their cutlery in shock, "Is she okay?" Penny got into the hologram picture rubbing her husband shoulder.

Alan gave the hologram to the medic, "I gave the epi pen to her which made her drowsy, but she'll be fine," Virgil reassured them as he watched Penny and Gordon take a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Virgil, we will be over ASAP," Penny smiled as she closed the comm.

The medic had noticed the rash that was under her ear had started to disappear and Margaret had started to come around. She spotted her godfather first when she started to wake up.

"Uncle Virgil," Margret murmured in a croaky voice.

Virgil brushed her bangs away seeing that her face had started to gain some colour, "Your okay Margret, you had a small reaction to your lunch, were all here if you want to tell us how you feel,"

Margaret took one look around the scary room with all the eyes staring at her, then all the objects she had attached to her. She told us that on a scale of 1-10 she was a 7 as she was still exhausted and missed her parents so Virgil used his musical skills to sing her to sleep. Gordon and Penny both came running into the medic bay after Virgil just got her sleep.

"Is she awake?" Penny asked moving to her daughters side. While Gordon stared at all the vital machines. Virgil nodded as he moved from her view.

Both of Margret's parents gave her lots of kisses and hugs, then Margret asked about the godfather which she discussed with Kayo and Scott earlier at her tea party, so they told her the reason why and how much Virgil could relate to both of them as parents.

"You're a tough cookie, hey princess." Gordon cooed not taking her eyes of his daughter and Penny stood behind him for support.


End file.
